Imperfections Combinées
by misro
Summary: SUITE DE COMBINAISON IMPARFAITE. Trois ans ont passé depuis ce temps là, et nos héros ont vécus leurs vie. De nombreuses choses ont changé. Oliver va rencontrer Flint après sa longue absence, que va t-il se passer? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfections combinées.**

Tout d'abord, je dois vous avouer que je me sens très seule sur ce site, sachant que les dernières fictions enregisrtées sont les miennes. Hm. Je lance donc un appel a toutes celles qui écrivent pour POSTER sur ce site! Vous POUVEZ LE FAIRE :)

**Auteur**** : Misro**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Couples : ****Olver x Marcus/ Ron x blaise / Harry x Draco et du Hermione x Pansy en fond**

**Histoire : SUITE DE COMBINAISON IMPARFAITE ****: ****Trois ans ont passé depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Les histoires se sont décroisés, les vies ont reprit. Mais voici que le destin d'Oliver , une fois encore, va retrouver celui de Flint, tout a fait par hasard, et d'une façon non désirée. LEs remords, les peines, les amour, tot remonte peu a peu a la surface... YAOI !**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Oliver pose son sac à terre, et soupira, appréciant le confort de sa chaise. Il leva les yeux, et son regard se perdit dans la vaste pièce du restaurant. Une décoration simple, chaleureuse, qui mettait à l'aise, des tables bien séparées préservant l'intimité des clients, et une douce musique d'ambiance aux sonorités presque familières.

« Bonjour, vous avez fait votre choix ? »

La serveuse était jolie et jeune, comme une serveuse sait l'être. Elle souriait certainement plus que nécessaire, car le jeune homme en face d'elle était a croquer. Châtain, les cheveux ébouriffés, son corps mince terriblement mis en valeur par un jean noir et un pull serré de la même couleur, il devait approcher des vingt-cinq ans. Peut être moins. En tout cas, il respirait la joie de vivre, le célibat, et son air imbécile trahissait son état de touriste. Oliver replongea dans la carte.

« Je commander la spécialité du chef, s'il vous plaît.

-Oh, vous êtes Anglais ? » La serveuse fondait littéralement devant son accent. Le châtain rit, pas gêné pour un brin devant ses fautes de langues, et, oui, lui indiqua sa nationalité britannique. La serveuse bavarda un peu, puis s'en alla en trottinant avec la commande. Oliver se perdait dans ses pensées. Cela faisait deux petites semaines qu'il était en France, et devait bien avouer que c'était un pays des plus agréables. Voyager parmi les Moldus était très amusant, mais il ne lui restait que sept jours avant de devoir partir. L'équipe de Puddlemere n'admettait aucun retard, surtout pas de la part de son gardien, si renommé dans le monde magique. Il lui restait pourtant tant de choses a découvrir, dans Paris même ! Après tout, en ce début juin, flâner dans les rues de la ville de la Mode ne pouvait être qu'agréable. Trois ans déjà qu'Oliver avait quitté Poudlard. Il en gardait une nostalgie non dissimulée qu'il savait partagé. Son meilleur ami, le célèbre rouquin Percy Weasley, était professeur de Sortilège. Il avait abandonné l'idée de devenir Ministre de la Magie, laissant le poste a la ô combien intelligente Hermione Granger.

« Voila, une salade César accompagnée de sa célèbre Moussaka, attention c'est chaud ! »

Oliver remercia d'un sourire éblouissant qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la serveuse, et dévora sa salade. Il avait une faim de loup alors qu'il avait mangé trois heures auparavant, mais un café gourmant ne représentait pour lui que l'ébauche d'un petit déjeuner. Son portable vibra.

« Tfais quoi ? Jen peuxdejaplus de ces cours ! Bisou Perc »

Oliver se promit que dès son retour, il expliquerait au roux comment l'on se sert d'un téléphone portable. Tient ? Le plat avait déjà disparu ? Le châtain s'étonna de son propre appétit. La nourriture française était exquise, et il ne se lassait pas de la découvrir. La serveuse lui dédia un regard étonné, puis franchement ravi.

« Et bien ! Soit vous aviez très faim, soit cela vous a décidemment bien plu ! Vous prendrez un dessert ?

-Oh oui effectivement bien volontiers, je vous remercie. »

Le tiramisu fut commandé. Oliver se sentait encore d'attaque pour d'autres aventures. Il se saisit de son sac pour regarder sa carte et comme toujours il sentit l'invisible cicatrice qui barrait pourtant son ventre en deux. Il avait longtemps frémit a cette sensation, mais cela était derrière lui. Il n'en était alors qu'a cinq mois de grossesse, quand l'incident s'était produit. Une chute dans les escaliers, un stress dévastateur, et le bébé était mort dans son ventre. Les Médiomages avaient du enlever le corps par césarienne. Cette perte, affreuse, l'avait fait plonger dans une sourde dépression, dont il avait finit par sortir grâce a l'aide de ses proches. Il avait décidé de prendre des vacances méritées, loin de toutes ses connaissances, pour se changer les idées. A l'intérieur du sac, les doigts d'Oliver buttèrent contre un bout de papier froissé. Celui qui contenait, a l'époque, le nom de l'hôtel qu'habitait Flint, et le nom de la boutique ou il était employé. Oliver ne savait plus exactement quel métier le brun devait exercer. Le souvenir de l'ancien Serpentard affolait toujours les sens du châtain, qui s'était, depuis ces terribles péripéties, refusé a avoir une quelconque relation sérieuse.

« Et voici le tiramisu, avec les compliments du chef ! »

Oliver goûta, et devant les hurlements de joie que poussèrent ses papilles, il ferma les yeux et apprécia le dessert avec un plaisir émue. Comment un homme, un Moldu qui plus est, arrivait a créer ce met des Dieux ? Il attrapa par la manche la serveuse qui repassait :

« C'est _delicious _, vous dire au cuisinier que c'est un magicien, cette tarte est addictive ! »

La serveuse hocha la tête, ravie de voir que la cuisine restait un élément décisif de la vie des hommes. Elle disparu dans les cuisines. Oliver nettoyait sans complexe l'assiette avec son doigt, la cuillère dans la bouche, quand il vit le chef, cet homme qui possédait un réel don culinaire, sortir des cuisines pour saluer un autre client qui s'extasiait sur la qualité de sa mousse de canard. Oliver ouvrit doucement la bouche. Pas de quoi faire tomber la cuillère, mais assez pour lui donner un air profondément abruti.

Le chef cuisinier était grand, et bien bâtit. Vêtu de l'ensemble blanc et moulant commun aux travailleurs en cuisine, il semblait trop puissant pour que son vêtement ne craque pas, et a chaque éclat de rire les coutures s'étiraient un peu plus. Il était brun, avec des cheveux courts, comme dressés sur sa tête. Des traits durs, manquant de finesses, et pourtant porteurs d'un charme exquis.

Ses yeux, froids comme la glace, brillaient d'une joie non dissimulée. Ses lèvres charnues s'étiraient en un sourire un brin cynique. Le temps ne l'avait fait devenir que plus beau. Oliver se planqua derrière le menu, l'observant a la dérobée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Quel délice d'homme. Quelle virilité déroutante, quel sentiment de sauvagerie dans ses yeux. Oliver soupire. La serveuse lui presse amicalement le bras :

« C'est lui le chef ! _It's him ! You understand me ? It's him _! »

Elle l'entraîne malgré lui. Le châtain retient son souffle. Le grand homme se retourne d'un mouvement sec, et la joie dans ses yeux s'éteint comme une bougie que l'on souffle.

« Toi. Ici. »

Oliver tend savamment la main, et lance un « enchanté monsieur » avec un très mauvais accent. L'autre continue de le fixer. Oliver, gêné, finit par baisser son bras, et demande l'adition. La serveuse ne comprend pas pourquoi son patron fixe l'étranger avec cet étrange regard. Il n'est vraiment pas du genre à traiter les clients ainsi, d'habitude. Oliver est rouge de fureur, et a les dents serrées. Bon sang, il l'a reconnu, cet enfoiré, et il ne semble pas accepter cette vérité. Le châtain ne savait pas qu'il était devenu le patron d'un restaurant. A vrai dire, il s'était totalement désintéressé de sa vie. En allant en France, il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à le retrouver.

« Oliver. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

Une main de fer lui broie le bras. Le châtain frissonne en sentant la chaleur de Flint traverser l'épaisseur de son pull.

"..."

« Ainsi, tu as fais fortune dans le monde Moldu, et bien je dois te féliciter !

-Oliver…

-Moi, comme tu dois le savoir si tu lis encore un peu les journaux, je suis devenu le gardien de Puddlmere, et je dois avouer qu'on déchire, après tout je…

-Oliver. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais du subir une opération. De quoi était-il question ?

-Mon bébé est mort dans mon ventre. »

Terminé, le temps ou Oliver craignait Marcus. Le temps où il n'osait pas parler. Cette fois, il le regarde droit dans les yeux sans ciller, le menton volontaire. Il n'a plus peur. Flint, par contre, est toujours aussi explosif. D'un bond, il plaque le châtain au sol, et l'ancien Gryffondor observe avec un certain intérêt les coutures du vêtement blanc qui arrivent à saturation.

« C'EST-CE CONNARD DE DIGGORY QUI T'AVAIT…

-Non. C'était ton enfant, Flint. »

Ca lui coupe la chique. Les mains se relâchent, le visage se crispe, le regard se fait noir. Oliver regrette immédiatement ses mots. Il voit une étrange douleur dans les yeux de Flint.

« Tu as porté mon enfant, et tu ne m'as rien dis.

-Tu étais parti, Flint. Je…

-JE SERAIS RESTE, MERDE ! TU AS AGIS COMME UN PUTAIN D'EGOISTE ET…

-JE VENAIS DE ME FAIRE VIOLER ET TU PARLAIS DE PARTIR, QUE POUVAIS-JE FAIRE ? »

Ils réalisent qu'ils crient. Que la serveuse doit être plaquée contre le mur, affolée, essayant par tous les moyens de calmer les clients qui ne comprennent pas les cris provenant de la cuisine. Oliver remonte doucement le sac de voyage sur son épaule.

« Ecoute… Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise coïncidence, je ne comptais pas tomber sur toi. Je repars bientôt.

-Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir. Tu ne peux pas dire non, c'est moi qui paye. »

Oliver n'a pas envie de refuser. Vraiment pas.

« Ce soir, viens devant le restaurant, a 21 heures. S'il te plaît ».

Serait-ce un humain ? Ou est donc passé le Flint arrogant, destructeur, qui le tuait constamment des yeux ? La rage est toujours là, mais comme camouflée. Oliver décide malgré lui de découvrir ce qu'est ce camouflage.

Il rejoint de nouveau les rues de Paris, grouillantes de monde. En cela, les Parisiens ressemblent aux Londoniens, ils sont pressés, toujours pressés, et la fatigue se lit sur leurs visages blafards. Café en main, journaux, mallettes, en talons, en mocassins, en baskets, ils se pressent, se bousculent, se font avaler par les bouches de métro. Oliver, assit sur une barrière, prend des photos de cette population qui fourmille. Il essaie de ne pas penser a la soirée qui l'attend, de ne pas songer a Flint et a sa croissance terminée, a ce Flint qui fait tellement adulte, du moins tellement plus que lui, et il essaie de ne pas y songer, mais plus il essaie et plus les scénarios défilent dans son esprit.

Il soupire.

"..."

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici ?

-Et bien ! Ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe, toi ! Je me suis dis que tu devais t'ennuyer tout seul ici, alors j'ai fais un saut de puce pour…

-Dray, tu tombes mal, là.

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Flint s'énervait a ses fourneaux. Braillant des ordres à ses subalternes, il laissa en plan le plat en préparation et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, tirant le blond par la manche.

« Tu n'es décidemment pas dans ton état normal, je d…

-Draco, Oliver est venu manger ici. Je l'ai invité au restaurant ce soir même. Il… Il était enceint de moi. Tu étais au courant ? »

Non, le Malefoy tombait des nues, et le harcelait déjà de questions. Enceint ? Retour ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'Harry ne lui en ai pas parlé ?

« Bon sang, et nous allons nous marier…

-PARDON ? »

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor enfin réunis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Draco, rouge vif, était aux anges. Harry avait enfin cédé et accepté de se marier, malgré le fait que cela allait créer un véritable buzz médiatique. Si le blond voulait un mariage pour célébrer leur amour, et bien il l'aurait. Flint grogna. Il allait devoir être témoin, et Oliver serait forcément à la cérémonie. Probablement gênant.

« Marcus, va te laver et met des vêtements convenables, tu pues la cuisine c'est ignoble…

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'esprit a ça ! Il avait un enfant, mon enfant, et …

- C'était un accident, Marc'. Tu ne peux rien y faire. »

C'était certainement cela qui agaçait le plus le brun. Le fait qu'Oliver ne lui ai rien dit. Il passa a la douche, les sourcils froncés, et se laissa habiller comme une poupée.

« Marc', si tu fais cette tronche toute la soirée, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Garde en mémoire qu'il est retourné, comme toi, de te revoir. C'est lui qui a porté cet enfant. C'est aussi lui qui l'a perdu. Essais d'être naturel. »

Flint ne répondit pas. Il avait bien changé depuis l'école. Bien trop changé d'ailleurs. Il avait du s'acclimater a la vraie vie, grimper les échelons sans aide, se faire plus sociable que d'habitude. Et, peu a peu, il y avait pris goût. Il se battait moins, mais toujours aussi fort, développant son intérêt certains pour les activités charnelles. Et la cuisine. Il s'était découvert un véritable don, et son plaisir augmentait a chaque recette crée. Sa mère aurait honte de lui, si elle le voyait ainsi. Il avait détruit tout lien avec le monde magique dès sa sortie de Poudlard, s'interdisant de prendre des nouvelles. Il regrettait, a présent.

« Je parie que tu l'aimes toujours.

-Ta gueule, Dray. »

Draco pariait aussi que la soirée serait bonne. Et Draco se trompait rarement concernant ce genre de choses.

"..."

« …

-… »

L'ambiance était tendue. Oliver refusait de regarder la jugulaire de son vis-a-vis, et se passionnait pour la nappe. Flint, les bras croisés, attendait les plats dans une impatience feinte. Que dire ? Que dire après tout ce temps de passé, ce temps de gâché, ce temps qui avait coulé entre leurs doigts comme une longue flamme, les brûlants de désespoir. Le brun voulait retrouver ce temps là. Il le voulait, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

« … Alors comme ça tu es devenu gardien chez Puddlemere ?

-Oui. »

Et le silence revient. Insupportable silence. Oliver masse ses épaules nouées, le visage rouge. Bon sang, il a envie de lui parler, de le secouer, de lui beugler a la tête toutes ces pensées qui l'ont harcelées pendant si longtemps, et il a envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer fort, de s'abandonner contre ce torse de statue grec, ce torse musculeux presqu'inhumain. Il voudrait, mais il ne peut pas.

« … Et donc, ton restaurant, il marche bien ?

-Oui. »

La conversation s'oriente doucement vers des banalités. L'alcool saura dénouer les langues au moment venu. Ils discutent famille, amis, boulot, futur. Oliver sent que l'ancien Serpentard brûle de passer à des sujets sérieux, mais c'est lui qui allume la mèche en premier :

« Tu dois être au courant qu'Harry et Draco vont se marier…

-J… Je viens d'être mis au courant, en effet.

-J'aurais du accoucher le jour du mariage. »

Silence. Le serveur apporte les plats. Oliver goûte, Flint le contemple sans toucher son assiette.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis. Pourquoi tu n'as pas…

-Arrête. C'est bon. Et toi, ta nouvelle vie te plaît ?

-Oui. Je suis en couple. Avec un Moldu. »

Oliver accuse le coup, et le brun voit immédiatement la douleur traverser ses beaux yeux noisette. Flint dévie l'axe de son regard. Vaine tentative pour oublier l'ancien Gryffondor. Le châtain engloutit son verre, et se resserre aussi sec.

« Comment ais-je pus croire un seul instant que cet épisode aurait pu t'atteindre, ah ah, je suis misérable… Enfin, moi, a part cette fichue cicatrice, je n'ai plus rien non plus qui m'attache a toi !

-Ne dis pas ça, imbécile. Je lis toujours en toi comme au premier jour.

-N'essais pas de rendre un semblant de romantisme a notre histoire. C'était du cul, point barre.

-Mensonge. »

Oliver sourit, et se somme d'arrêter. Il essaie de plaire a Flint, encore une fois, il veut lui plaire, lui faire avouer qu'il est encore attaché a lui, il veut lui faire dire qu'il est mieux que son copain actuel, il veut le pousser à détruire son couple, il veut qu'il le regarde. Qu'il le regarde comme avant, avec ses yeux bouillants, il veut qu'il le prenne sous les cuisses, qu'il le couche sur une table et qu'il lui fasse l'amour toute la nuit.

« Oliver, quand tu penses a des conneries, tu me regarde toujours d'une façon niaise. Comme maintenant.

-Je t'emmerde, Marcus. Comment est-il, ton copain ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Comment est-il.

-Châtain, mince, naïf.

-Comme moi.

-Comme toi. »

Flint critique méchamment le plat qu'il a commandé. L'ancien Gryffondor roule des yeux, secrètement heureux de ces étranges révélations. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas tourner la page ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas oublier cet homme qu'il hait pourtant d'une force puissante ?

« Je pense qu'après le mariage, je retournerais dans le monde magique. Il n'est pas trop tard pour retrouver un emploi.

-Le Quidditch te manque ?

-Oui. »

Flint se demande a quel point il doit avoir perdu la main. Il soupire. Oliver grignote un morceau de pain, et murmure que Ron ne viendra peut être pas au mariage, même s'il s'agit de celui d'Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y aura Blaise. »

Le brun détourne les yeux. Comment une histoire aussi douce avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? Comment Blaise, ce garçon sérieux, amoureux, avait-il pu tromper le roux ? Ils avaient ensuite rompu, Ron ne pouvant supporter la trahison. Puis, la dépression de l'ex Serpentard, les silences de Ron, et la tentative de suicide du Noir. Le roux lui avait crié son amour quand il demeurait, inerte, dans le lit blanc de St Mangouste. Mais il avait refusé de le voir a son réveil. Pour lui, si Blaise l'avait trompé une fois, il pourrait le refaire. Et peut importait s'il mourrait d'amour, seul, chez lui.

« Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans les relations Serpentards/Gryffondor, signala doucement Oliver, enfin, je ne veux pas porter malheur a Draco et Harry.

-Ce restaurant est dégueulasse. On prend le dessert chez moi.

-Avec ton copain ? Ironisa le châtain.

-Va te faire mettre, Wood. »

Les habitudes revenaient d'elles-mêmes dans les agissements du brun.

* * *

ALOOOOORS :) j'espère que ce début de suite vous plait! Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapitre :)

Je suis contente que le premier ai été une réussite. Bonne lecture ATTENTION LEMON

* * *

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Marcus avait un superbe appartement au cœur de Passy , un six pièce près du parc du Champ de Mars. La vue était superbe. L'appartement devait coûter une véritable fortune.

« J'ai des amis bien placé, grogna Flint en se décapsulant une bière, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Bière ? »

L'autre accepta, toujours accoudé au balcon. La décoration, bien que sobre, était marquée par une étonnante modernité. L'ensemble, dans les noirs et blancs, semblait froid, mais possédait un charme certain.

« Il vit avec toi ?

-Non. Et il s'appelle Aurel.

-Je m'en fous.

-Mensonge. »

Oliver sent le regard perçant de l'autre dans son dos. Il veut se retourner, le gifler, puis laisser ses mains descendre doucement le long de son corps. Il ferme les yeux.

« Et ce dessert ?

-J'ai de la tarte au citron meringuée.

-Ca fera l'affaire. »

Oliver adore le citron. Le brun s'affaire, dresse une petite table, sort une assiette, et coupe une large part pour son invité. Le dessert obtient l'effet escompté.

« Bordel, tu cuisines vraiment comment un Dieu.

-Ne prends pas cet air frustré, va. »

Flint est flatté dans son orgueil. Le châtain termine son assiette, se lèche insolemment les doigts et annonce qu'il va partir. Il ne sait pas exactement comment regagner son hôtel, mais peu importe.

« Reste cette nuit. Je vais dormir dans le canapé.

-Ton copain ne va pas te manquer ?

-Je n'ai pas de copain. J'en ai inventé un pour te mettre en rogne. »

Oliver entends son cœur battre a vive allure. La cuillère d'argent tombe dans son assiette, la chaise glisse au sol dans un bruit sourd, et en un bond il est sur lui, le poing dirigé vers son visage. Un poing rageur, humilié, qui n'atteignit jamais son but. Flint, d'un mouvement animal, se déplaça contre le mur, saisit le poignet du châtain et colle celui-ci contre lui. Oliver est rouge de colère, et essaie vainement de le repousser. Encore une fois, il l'a manipulé, et diablement bien. Jamais le châtain n'aurait songé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, que cet Aurel n'était que pure invention.

« Lâche moi bordel de merde, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est me mentir ! Me mentir, sale con, tu entends ? Tu passes ton temps a… »

Flint l'embrasse. Les yeux fermés, les bras autour de sa taille, comme si c'était son dernier baiser. Comme s'il l'aimait de toute son âme, comme s'il ne voulait que lui. Il redécouvre ses hanches, son parfum, ses lèvres avec un délice qui lui avait manqué.

Oliver s'éloigne, les yeux grands ouverts, encore frémissant de ce baiser. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il en voulait tellement plus. Il le repoussa donc pour s'enfuir dans l'escalier.

Deux marches plus loin, Flint le plaquait au mur, le regard fou.

« Ne pars pas ! Reste cette nuit, reste avec moi… Tu en as envie, je le sais ! Je le sais si bien… »

Ses doigts caressaient sa joue. Tout le corps d'Oliver se tendait vers celui du brun.

« C'est une spirale infernale… Je ne peux pas… On ne doit pas… »

Le baiser suivant le fit céder. Sa tête le tournait, et il se colla a Flint, agrippant sa tête pour la maintenir contre la sienne. La porte claqua, et, comme dans un rêve, ils se retrouvaient. Oliver s'allongea sur la table, le souffle court, sans parvenir a mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Flint se jeta au dessus de lui, animal en rut, soufflant comme un bœuf, crocs a découverts. C'était sa proie, sa proie a lui, et il comptait bien la dévorer séance tenante. D'abord commencer par le cou, si fragile, si blanc, le parsemer de baiser, de suçons, puis mordre l'épaule, le haut du torse, torturer les tétons, lécher le ventre, s'approprier le bassin, puis enfin descendre doucement vers un endroit bien plus intéressant encore.

Oliver gémissait. Gémissait et tirait le brun vers lui. Que s'était-il passé en trois ans ? Qui avait donc osé transformer la brute en bête de sexe ? Flint avait cessé d'être égoïste, il cherchait a présent a faire plaisir, et le châtain n'en pouvait plus. Ce corps métamorphosé, ces muscles de pierre, ce filet de poils en bas de l'estomac, ce parfum musqué, d'homme, ces gestes sur, décidés, tout cela le rendait fou, titillait ses sens, le mettait en éveil. D'un coup, il se redressa, enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du brun, et l'attira a lui.

« Qui es-tu ? Es tu encore Marcus Flint, l'odieux Serpentard ? Non, tu n'es plus celui-là, ce n'est pas possible…

-Je suis plus odieux que jamais, Wood, et toi, tu te dérobes encore… J'ai toujours voulu te tenir au creux de mes doigts, tenir ton esprit, pouvoir te manœuvrer a ma guise, et a chaque fois j'ai essuyé un échec cuisant. Je ne tolérerais plus de défaite. »

Il le retourna d'un mouvement sec, et le pénétra en le maintenant contre la table. Oliver cria, se tendit, mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir davantage. Il était corps et âme au brun, mais celui-ci était bien trop borné pour s'en rendre compte. Flint lui remonta les cuisses, le prenant plus violemment que jamais. Cette sensation de brutalité, de plaisir a l'état brut, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas connue. Il l'aimait terriblement, elle lui avait manqué. Il se pencha vers le dos cambré du châtain, l'embrassa tendrement. Comment l'ancien Gryffondor avait-il fait pour devenir aussi désirable ? A Poudlard, il était a croquer, certes, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Le temps l'avait affiné, faisant de son corps un véritable piège à mannequins. Musclé, doux, glabre, excitant a en mourir.

Ses coups de bassin redoublèrent d'intensité. Si chaud, si étroit… Flint prenait son pied, et ne doutait pas qu'Oliver, retranché derrière ses gémissements d'animal en chaleur, s'amusait aussi. Le brun jouit le premier. Maintenant le bassin du l'autre contre le sien, il lui offrit sa semence dans un cri rauque, et Oliver jouit en criant, les doigts crispés dans la nappe.

Le brun se retira, enleva le préservatif, et tendit les bras pour attraper le corps tremblant d'Oliver qui se lova naturellement contre lui. Cette chaleur, cette douceur… Il ne pouvait décidemment pas s'en passer.

« Je te hais… Je te hais, Marcus… Je te hais… »

Et Marcus lui caressait les cheveux en souriant, sachant pertinemment quel message ô combien paradoxal se cachait derrière cette phrase murmurée dans la langueur de l'acte amoureux.

...

Quand Marcus se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Oliver était partit. Pas de mot, pas de photo, rien qu'une place vide dans un lit, et une chaleur disparue. Le brun refusa d'admettre qu'il était déçu. Il se leva, prit une douche, et se rendit dans la cuisine dans l'évidente idée de prendre un petit déjeuner.

« Et bien, ça sent le fauve par ici !

-Bonjour, Harry, un café ? »

Le Survivant accepta d'un sourire. Flint, tout comme Blaise et d'autres Serpentard, avait jeté un voile sur le passé. A présent, Harry n'était plus le «balafré», mais Harry, le futur mari de son meilleur ami. Donc, il lui offrait un café.

« Alors comme ça, tu as remis le couvert avec Oliver ?

-Les nouvelles vont plutôt vite.

-Il est arrivé ce matin comme une furie pour tout me raconter. Percy doit déjà être au courant, je pense. Un sucre, merci. »

Harry sourit et plisse ses yeux garnis de lentilles. Il indique doucement qu'ils ont certes tous changés, mais qu'au final, ils restent désespérément jeunes et immatures. Que leurs états d'esprits n'ont pas variés depuis Poudlard, et qu'ils se prendraient la tête des années encore plus tard. Flint ne contesta pas cette vision des choses.

« Alors, glob-trotter, qu'as tu a m'apprendre du monde magique ?

-Et bien… Ron Weasley, rouquin de son état, est encore fou amoureux de ce faux intellectuel de Blaise, et je t'annonce dans deux semaines le mariage du célèbre sex-symbol Harry-parce que-je-le-vaux-bien-Potter avec sa blonde Draco-je-suis-un-teigneux-Malefoy. Bref, rien de bien important.

-Tu crois qu'il y a de la suite dans l'Histoire des deux autres ?

-Oh que oui, Ron n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec Blaise, donc je comptais les enfermer dans un placard pendant la cérémonie et…

-Harry. Tu as envie de te marier ? »

Le brun rougit fortement, roula des yeux, et mordit dans un croissant. Dans un murmure, il lâcha que sincèrement, il doutait du bien fondé de ce mariage. Draco savait qu'il l'aimait, cette cérémonie ne rajouterait rien a leur bonheur, et le brun craignait qu'au contraire, avec le déferlement médiatique qui allait suivre, leur couple ne subisse quelques secousses non désirées.

« Tu en a parlé avec Dray ?

-Lui parler ? S'énerva Harry, il rêve éveillé de ce mariage, il ne parle que de ça, il roucoule, je… Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis un moment. Je ne suis pas un égoïste, Marcus, je ne peux pas l'annuler. Il y tient vraiment. »

Les deux hommes plongèrent dans un silence songeur, puis le téléphone de Flint vibra. Le Survivant se jeta dessus, trop heureux de découvrir un sorcier porteur de la modernité Moldue.

« Tu as un message d'un certain … Aurel ? »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux grands ouverts. Aurel ? Aurel comme le petit ami fictif ? Enfin, pas si fictif que ça, apparemment.

« Envoie-lui un sms. Dis lui que je le quitte. Que j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un. Il comprendra.

-T…Tu as encore menti a Oliver ?

-Je suis un Serpentard, Harry. Je me bats pour ce que je veux. Et en l'occurrence, ce que je veux, c'est lui. »

Harry termina son café. Il avait terriblement l'impression d'être a l'Ecole. Mais ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment.

"..."

« SALE ENFLURE ! »

Réunion d'anciens Gryffondors dans le loft d'Oliver. Le châtain s'escrime et braille contre son amant, Percy parle politique avec Hermione, Ron rêve dans son coin, et Harry essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose que les messages coquins que lui envoie son amoureux.

« IL M'A ENCORE MENTI ! »

Hermione masse doucement le châtain qui s'effondre sur une chaise. La jolie demoiselle lui explique que Flint n'a pas l'intention de le laisser partir, et Harry renchérit avec le fait qu'il a quitté son copain pour lui. Oliver soupire :

« Parlons d'autre chose, et toi, Harry, il se prépare bien ton mariage ?

-J'ai l'impression que Dray est enceint. »

Eclat de rire général. Le Survivant reprends, plus sombre que jamais :

« Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai découvert un livre sur les bébés dans son armoire. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler ou non.

-Vous vous protégez ?

-…Il prend la pilule. »

Hermione toussote en cachant un sourire derrière sa main. C'était tellement du genre du blond de faire une grosse connerie sans en parler a l'amour de sa vie… Harry ne riait pas, blanc comme un cachet :

« Peut être veut-il se marier pour que son enfant ne soit pas né dans le péché…

-Ne sois pas débile, Harry. Draco a surement envie d'un enfant, comme j'en aurais envie, ou Ron, ou les autres passifs présents dans cette pièce. Mais il a certainement peur de t'en parler, vu déjà ton état de dépression avancée concernant le mariage. »

Le petit discours plongea la pièce dans une réflexion mitigée. Ron murmura qu'il devrait peut être lui en parler. Après la cérémonie, si possible.

« Au fait, Ronnie, tu sais qui sera à ta gauche, au mariage ?

-… Non ?

-Blaise. »

Le coussin vola, et le Survivant du se jeter sur le canapé pour échapper a l'attaque. Le roux arbora une grimace honteuse. Il aimait encore le Noir, même s'il lui en voulait. Il ne doutait pas qu'a la cérémonie, Blaise ferait son possible pour recoller les pots cassés, et il attendait ce moment avec impatience, malgré lui.

"..."

Une semaine avant le mariage, plusieurs incidents faillirent gâcher la cérémonie.

Cela débuta par un bouquet de fleurs, des roses rouges, fraîches, cachées derrière un dos.

« Aurel ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Et bien, ta politesse en a pris un coup on dirait… Et c'est quoi cette barbe de trois jours ? Quel effet négligé ! »

Marcus laissa le châtain entrer en grinçant des dents. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas revenir, de faire une rupture définitive dans leurs rapports. Et pourtant, l'autre ne semblait pas du même avis. Aurel mit les fleurs dans un vase et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Alors ? Il est venu habiter ici ? Ou est-il, ce revenant ?

-Il n'est pas ici. Il m'en veut pour notre passé tumultueux.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, va. »

Aurel écrasa sèchement son mégot a peine consumé, se leva, et se mit à faire le tour de l'appartement a pas saccadés. Il était visiblement furieux de sa rupture, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer de façon claire. Il explosa :

« Ce type ne te mérite pas, bon sang, il ne te fait que souffrir, il ne sait pas comment s'occuper de toi ! Crois-moi-je…

-Aurel. Tu ne sais pas a qui tu t'adresses. Je n'ai besoin des conseils de personne, je gère ma vie comme bon me semble.

-C'est ça, railla le châtain, joue au fier monsieur le cuisinier, mais au final c'est toi le faible, c'est toi la marionnette ! Trois ans ont passé depuis que tu l'as quitté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il va se venger ? Il ne t'aime pas, Marcus, il …

-TAI TOI ! »

La chemise avait cédée, et le tissu s'était déchiré dans une longue plainte. Le brun, poings convulsés, ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il avait longtemps finit par craindre que tout amour, tout désire s'éteigne en Oliver après qu'il l'ai abandonné a Poudlard. Mais ce retour, ce retour divin, puissant et terriblement mélancolique l'avait fait revenir sur ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus faiblir. Il ne voulait plus fuir devant ses sentiments. Il avait grandi, et il allait lui prouver.

Flint s'ébroua sauvagement, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'y accouder.

« Casse-toi, Aurel. Je t'avais prévenu que s'il revenait, tu devrais partir. Tu ne m'as pas crus, tant pis pour toi. Tu sais ou se trouve la porte d'entrée. »

Flint regardait la vie parisienne évoluer dans les rues. Oui ,Aurel allait partir, et Oliver reviendrait, du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait encore des choses a lui dire, a lui expliquer, et a lui demander. Trois ans avaient passé, ils avaient fait du chemin séparément mais il n'était pas trop tard pour commencer une vie commune. Ils étaient jeunes, encore. Flint se mit a songer a sa vie dans le monde magique. Son retour serait-il bien accepté ? Il fallait l'espérer. Tout a son futur, le brun n'entendit pas Aurel lui parler, puis s'énerver. Le châtain était dévoré par la jalousie propre à l'amour. Il attrapa le vase bleu dans lequel trônait les fleurs, et d'un geste rageur l'envoya a la tête de l'ancien Serpentard. Flint sentit la douleur du verre sur son crâne, puis il s'effondra silencieusement sur le tapis. Aurel esquissa une grimace horrifiée, paniqua, et opta finalement pour une fuite honteuse.

Sur le carrelage, le sang se mélangeait à l'eau, inondant les roses carmin.

"..."

C'est d'un pas rageur qu'Oliver se pressait vers l'appartement de Flint. En passant, il se fit bousculer par un jeune homme châtain a l'air effrayé qui détala en sens inverse. Sa main se posait sur la poignée de l'immeuble, quand son portable se mit à vibrer avec insistance. Allons bon, qui voulait encore l'empêcher d'aller engueuler l'autre Serpentard ? Un numéro inconnu.

« Allo ? Oui ? »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il reconnu la voix hésitante au bout du fil. La génitrice de Flint elle-même, confuse et pourtant bien décidée. Elle savait de source sur que le châtain avait retrouvé son fils dans un quartier Moldu. Alors qu'elle parlait, Oliver se demanda un instant combien cette communication allait lui coûter. La dame appelait d'Angleterre, et lui était a Paris. Peu importait.

« J…Je t'en supplie, mon chéri, ramène le moi, ramène moi mon Marcounet, si tu savais combien il me manque… Il ne répond plus a mes appels et encore moins a mes lettres, s'il te plait Oliver… Je me fiche qu'il veuille vivre comme un Moldu oh ! Je veux juste qu'il vienne voir sa mère, parle lui Oliver, je sais qu'il t'écoutera, il t'aime si fort… »

Ils parlèrent dix bonnes minutes. Puis la dame raccrocha. Oliver tremblait légèrement. C'était Flint qui allait être surprit quand il lui annoncerait que sa mère n'éprouvait aucune honte a son égard. Un sourire aux lèvres, il monta les marches quatre a quatre, et appuya férocement sur la sonnette. Par Merlin, pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ? Une pensée atroce vint assaillir l'esprit paranoïaque de l'ancien Gryffondor. Et … Et s'il était… Avec cet Aurel ? Les joues rouges, il poussa la porte, prêt a rugir sur n'importe qui.

Il tomba donc nez-a-nez avec le corps ensanglanté de Flint, a même le sol. Un long cri se répercuta dans la cage d'escalier.

* * *

Je crois que j'aime bien faire du mal a mes persos pour mieux les réconforter ensuite ;D

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

TADAAAAM, voici la suite juste avant la rentrée :'( j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon!

Bonne lecture, ENJOY

* * *

Harry était assit dans son canapé, et regardait la télévision sans vraiment la voir. A la table, cinq mètre plus loin, Draco était au téléphone et se battait pour des réservations de traiteurs. Il parlait d'une voix sèche, monocorde, s'énervant parfois, haussant un sourcil. Il prenait moult décisions sans en faire part au brun, qui avait tourné sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts brillèrent doucement, et le survivant se leva pour se planter a côté de son amant.

« … Oui, voila, cinquante de chaque, parfait, et vous…. Oui Harry ?

-Est-ce que tu es enceint ? »

Malefoy ouvre la bouche, rougit, fait un mouvement rapide du menton, fuit son regard.

« N'importe quoi, qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Je suis occupé, là ! »

Harry prends calmement le téléphone, raccroche au nez de l'interlocuteur, et pose l'appareil sur la table. Le blond écarquille ses prunelles bleues.

« Par Merlin mais qu'est ce qui te prends tu…

-ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON ! »

Le blond sursaute. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'Harry ne s'est pas mis en colère. En général, c'est plutôt lui, le Malefoy, qui crie. Le brun ouvre un tiroir, en sort le livre consacré aux nouveaux nés, et le jette sur la table. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, et le regard obstinément braqué sur la table, le blond ne pipe mot. Harry soupire, s'approche.

« Draco, je t'ai posé une question. Es-tu, oui ou non, enceint ?

-N...Non.

-Alors qu'est ce que ce bouquin fout la ?

-Je… Voulais juste savoir certaines choses. »

Harry se remit a crier. Que s'il désirait un enfant, la première chose a faire, avant même de se renseigner dessus, était de lui en parler. Bon sang, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, pourquoi lui cacher une telle chose ? Harry était terriblement blessé. D'accord, l'arrivée du mariage devait préoccuper le blond, mais jamais assez pour ne pas lui laisser deux minutes pour expliquer son désir a son amant.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-… Je pensais que tu allais dire non.

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête a refuser un enfant ? Bordel, avec ce que j'ai vécu, la perte de mes parents et toutes ces merdes, penses tu réellement que je perdrais cette occasion d'être parent ? Tu me connais donc si mal que ça ?

-Vu ton intérêt pour notre propre mariage, je me disais juste que l'idée d'avoir un enfant ne t'enchanterait pas le moins du monde, VOILA ! »

Draco , en se levant, avait fait tomber la chaise, mais il ne la ramassa pas. Il était délicieusement rouge, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Depuis peu, le blond avait réalisé que leur couple tombait dans une routine des plus affligeantes. Harry semblait las de tout, et Draco avait peur que son amant finisse par rompre, trop encombré par ces habitudes agaçantes. L'ancien Serpentard voulait remettre du piment dans leur vie. Un mariage, soit le rappel de l'amour qu'ils se portaient, semblait une merveilleuse idée. Semblait. Harry, dès le début des préparatifs, avait arboré un air morose qui ne le quittait plus.

« T.. Tu as l'air de t'en foutre, Harry… Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne t'enchante pas comme moi ? Pourquoi tu as l'air de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Tu ne veux pas que notre couple soit officialisé ? Tu penses que ce n'est pas assez sérieux ?

-Non, Dray, pas du tout je…

-Il vaut mieux suspendre la cérémonie, le temps que tu fasses de la place dans tes idées. Je ne veux pas me marier avec un homme qui ne sait pas pourquoi il est avec moi. »

Le blond quitta la pièce. Harry se demanda un instant si son amant n'était pas réellement enceint, pour avoir de telles sautes d'humeur, puis retomba dans le canapé avec un mouvement mou . Evidemment, il s'était déjà engueulé avec Draco. Connaissant le caractère hystérique et paranoïaque de l'autre blond, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Mais que celui-ci quitte la pièce, le regard au sol, l'air douloureux, non, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. La voix de Draco, près de l'entrée, annonça qu'il dormirait chez Blaise, ce soir. La porte claqua. Harry posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, se prit la tête dans les mains, et soupira doucement. Qu'est ce qui clochait, chez lui, au juste ?

Son portable vibrait.

Il hésita a le prendre, puis finit par répondre.

« H…Harry ? Percy ne réponds pas et… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je… Je suis a l'hôpital…

-L'hôpital ? Bon sang Oliver, tu…

-C'est Flint. Je l'ai trouvé a son appartement, quelqu'un lui a fracassé un truc en verre sur le crâne. Les… Les médecins sont inquiets, j'ai prévenus sa mère, mais… Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, oh Harry je…

-Je vais transplaner. Tu devrais faire attention avec ces communications, les appels France/Londres coutent une fortune ! »

Le brun eut un soupire de soulagement en entendant l'autre rire doucement au bout du fil. Harry hésita à prévenir Draco de ce qui venait de se passer. Il repoussa cette idée.

"..."

Ron, dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie, tapotait distraitement sur une tablette graphique. Il avait finit par comprendre que son père l'avait contaminé avec la technologie Moldue, mais celle-ci se révélait décidemment très attrayante. Le roux consultait ses mails, un bouquet de fleurs négligemment coincé sous le coude. Il allait voir Hermione, qui devait probablement crouler sous la paperasse. Un ding se fit entendre. Des gens descendirent, une personne monta. Ron n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître le sorcier en question, le parfum qui lui parvenait venait de l'identifier. Son corps se raidit imperceptiblement.

« … Tu me hais assez pour ne plus me dire bonjour ?

-Oh, Blaise, je ne t'avais vu, mentit-il, excuse moi mais j'ai les mains prises…

-Oh, ce n'est pas sorcier, ça. »

Le brun s'était penché pour voir l'objet en question, et Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Qu'il était beau, Blaise, et doux, et attirant… Le roux soupira, respirant encore un peu la délicate senteur que l'ancien Serpentard arborait.

« J… Je descends ici. »

Blaise remarqua a cet instant le bouquet, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ah ? Qui viens-tu voir ? »

Ron ne répondit pas, et n'eu pas le loisir de voir la jalousie se consumer dans les prunelles sombres de Blaise.

"..."

Oliver caressait du bout des doigts la joue glacée de Flint. Allons bon, un colosse comme lui ne pouvait pas mal s'en tirer, si ? Le châtain était la depuis bientôt deux heures. La mère de Flint étaient bloquée a Londres. Elle ne viendrait que demain matin. Les médecins avaient observés la plaie, l'avaient opéré, soigné, mais restaient très discrets sur la suite.

« Y aura-t-il des séquelles ?

-Nous ne savons pas. »

L'état du brun était trop préoccupant pour qu'il puisse être transféré a St Mangouste. Oliver se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas avoir peur. Qu'était-il arrivé a Marcus ? Il n'était pas du genre a se faire attaquer par surprise, pourtant. Connaissait-il son agresseur ? Oliver aurait donné beaucoup pour retrouver celui ou celle qui lui avait fait ça.

La main du blessé frémit.

« Marcus ? Tu m'entends ? Je suis là, je m'occupe de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. »

Les yeux aciers de Marcus s'ouvrirent douloureusement. Il fit le point sur les lieux ou il se trouvait, avec qui il se trouvait, puis grimaça en essayant de se lever. Oliver le fit recoucher immédiatement :

« Tu as été blessé, imbécile, reste là, ça pourrait s'aggraver ! »

Marcus le laissa lui caresser la joue. Il trouvait le châtain superbe, le teint pâle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et cet éclat encore un peu inquiet dans les yeux. Puis, il pencha la tête sur le côté, et lui demanda qui il était. Oliver tiqua, se recula légèrement, faillit tomber de sa chaise, et final lui demanda s'il était sérieux.

Un médecin fit son apparition, et Oliver se rua devant lui :

« Qu'est ce que… Il ne me reconnait plus ? Par Merlin, lui et moi on se connait depuis longtemps, et… »

_Par Merlin ? Quelle étrange expression._ Le médecin posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et lui assura que tout était normal. Après un tel choc, une petite perte de mémoire relevait de l'exploit ! Flint était vraiment quelqu'un fait en pierre. Oliver ne comprenait pas.

« Dans quelques heures, il va de nouveaux avoir des bribes de souvenirs, et dans un ou deux jours toute sa mémoire sera revenue, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu ça des milliers de fois. »

Marcus s'était levé, en boxer, et regardait sa blessure dans le miroir en se tordant le cou. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment il s'était fait ça. Ni comment il était venu ici. Ni pourquoi ce charmant garçon le regardait en se tenant la tête a deux mains.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! »

Un autre inconnu, un petit brun aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraude, souriait, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Oliver accouru pour lui raconter ce qui arrivait a l'ancien Serpentard, puis sortit prendre l'air. Le médecin le suivit distraitement.

« Alors, comme ça on ne se souvient pas de son balafré préféré? Le pote Potty ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ne sois pas sur la défensive, je vais te raconter certains trucs ! »

Ainsi, Harry décrivit la vie de Flint. Le brun ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprit par ces révélations.

« Et l'autre, là, celui avec le petit cul, c'est qui pour moi ?

-Oliver ? Juste le plus grand amour de ta vie.

-A, c'était pour ça, le petit pincement dans la poitrine, je me disais aussi. Et lui, il m'aime ?

-Oui. Mais… Il vaudrait mieux pour toi de recouvrir tes souvenirs avant de trop lui parler. Vous avez vécus des choses éprouvantes.

-Bah ! »

Flint haussa les épaules, et murmura que peu importait. Il annonça son envie de sortir d'ici, et de regagner son appartement. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, et avait une curieuse envie de faire la cuisine. Harry le couvait des yeux, amusés. Cela risquait d'être très intéressant. Oliver revint peu après, apaisé. Il annonça que Draco arriverait bientôt, et qu'il avait obtenu le droit de sortie du brun. Le châtain s'installa sur le lit, a côté de Flint, sans tellement oser le regarder. En boxer, le physique du brun le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Oliver ?

-Hm ? »

Flint l'embrassa, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait mettre dans un simple baiser. Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Bon sang, cela allait forcément lui retomber dessus. Le châtain se recula calmement, cligna des yeux, se leva, esquissa un geste en direction de Flint, puis poussa un glapissement de rage avant de s'enfuir.

« Hey, il me fait quoi là ?

- … Marcus, vous vous aimez, c'est sur, mais là, vous n'êtes pas franchement en couple. C'est plutôt l'inverse.

-Merde.

-Un peu. »

Draco franchit la porte, aperçut Harry, rougit fortement, et fit demi tour. Un silence gêné prit place.

« Et avec lui, c'est pareil, ou… ?

-Draco Malefoy. Ton meilleur ami. L'amour de MA vie. On va se marier bientôt, et peut être avoir un enfant. Pour le moment, on est en froid.

-Si tu veux, je peux te mettre une beigne, et tu feras semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire ?

-Merci, mais…

-Je déconnais. Va le voir, je dois m'habiller. »

Flint le mit dehors. Draco, le front posé contre la vitre, contemplait l'extérieur. Le brun toussota, n'obtint pas de réaction, et s'avança doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. L'ancien Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Dans un murmure désordonné, il lui indiqua que si le mariage le gênait, il allait l'annuler. Harry l'enlaça tendrement.

« Dray, dis moi, juste. Pourquoi tiens tu a te marier ?

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de te marier ?

-On vit dans un monde cruel. Je… Ne veux pas que tu sois la cible des tabloïdes. Je sais que ça a déjà brisé certains couples. »

Le blond lui demanda avec un rictus s'il était sérieux. Harry hocha la tête, absorbé dans la contemplation de cette nuque délicate.

« Harry, je t'aime. Je me fous des rumeurs, sinon je t'aurais fui comme la peste. Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux un superbe mariage, je veux me déchirer au champagne, je veux une nuit de noce dans un hôtel luxueux. Je veux me réveiller et savoir que nos noms sont partagés, que nous avons encore un autre lien. Je veux savoir que tu auras mon alliance autour du doigt pour décourageur les autres prédateurs. Tu comprends ?

-Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne veux pas de ton nom à coucher dehors, tu seras mon Draco Potter, c'est tout ! »

Draco éclata de rire, se retourna, et lui frappa derrière le crâne. Harry l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, le calant contre son torse, souriant.

« Pote Potty, Dray, vous arrêtez de vous lécher le palais ou je retourne dans ma chambre ?

-Marcus, je vois que tu as encore perdu quelques neurones dans ce combat avec du verre… Tu es devenu charmant ! »

Ils prirent Oliver sur le passage, qui se buvait une bière , en tailleur sur un banc.

"..."

« Bon sang, Marcus, ton appartement est superbe !

-Merci. »

Par habitude, le brun se mit aux fourneaux, et annonça qu'il faisait un repas pour quatre. Oliver boudait toujours un peu, installé dans un grand fauteuil de cuir. Le blond nettoya les débris de verre et le sang, regardant les roses d'un air suspect. Harry attendait le repas.

« Donc, vous trois, vous ne pourriez pas m'apprendre un ou deux trucs sur mon identité ?

-Tu m'as lâchement abandonné après que j'ai été violé, cracha Oliver toujours un peu retourné par cette perte de mémoire.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir été un charmant garçon, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai déjà tué des gens ?

-Je pense que oui… »

Draco coupa le châtain, une vague grimace sur les lèvres. Il lança a la cantonade que Ron allait probablement arriver dans une bonne demi heure, et que Flint avait l'interdiction de sortir tant que sa mémoire ne serait pas revue.

« Son appartement sera une sorte d'enclos protecteur, et comme ça, si l'agresseur revient, il ne sera pas seul et désarmé.. »

Marcus ne releva pas l'ironie qui perçait dans la phrase, et déposa un plat fumant sur la table, songeur.

« Enclos ? Enclos…Ca me dit …Ca me rappelle quelque chose… Oui… »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Oliver qui tressaillit. Lui aussi, ça lui rappelait quelque chose, évidemment.

« C'est la que tout a commencé, Olive, hein ? Tu… Etais venu chez moi pour construire un enclos, je ne sais plus dans quel but mais… Il faisait chaud… Tu étais torse nu…Je te regardais. A cette époque, tu ressentais déjà quelque chose pour moi, mais je ne le savais pas. Par contre, quand j'ai vu la photo de nous deux, posée en évidence sur le bureau, j'ai compris que…Qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser. »

Flint avait mal a la tête.

Ron vint, ayant apprit la blessure de Flint, fit la conversation, et transplana dans la soirée, avec Harry et Draco. Oliver, sans l'avis de personne, avait décidé de rester pour la nuit. Il avait peur pour le brun. Savoir que quelqu'un avait réussi a l'agresser était véritablement inquiétant.

« Tu veux quelque chose a manger ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Menteur. Tu as toujours faim.

-Tu ne te souviens que de ce dont tu as envie, j'ai l'impression ! »

Flint lui dédia un regard mauvais, et lui siffla qu'il n'avait pas désiré cette perte de mémoire. Le châtain soupira, baissant les yeux. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça. Mais cela était tellement étrange de savoir que Flint ne se souvenait de rien. Ni de leurs étreintes brûlantes, de leurs histoires superposées…

« Bon. Je vais prendre une douche. Sers toi dans le frigo. »

Le brun quitta la pièce en se grattant élégamment le bas du dos. Oliver le suivit des yeux un instant, tiqua, et s'avança dans la cuisine. Le son, bref, de la sonnerie, retentit aussitôt.

"..."

« Harry ?

-Hm ? »

Ron regardait le brun avec un sourire envieux. Le Survivant était plongé dans un gros livre de science fiction, bien a l'aise dans sa grande maison.

« Je suis heureux que tu te marie.

-Hm.

-Et bien ! C'est de voir Marcus ainsi qui t'ôte tes mots ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Je…N'arrive juste pas a être aussi impatient que Dray en vue de ce mariage. »

Derrière la porte, le blond se rongeait tristement un ongle. Les yeux larmoyant, il abandonna l'idée de rentrer dans la pièce, et disparu dans un couloir.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'ai pas peur, Ron, mais pour moi, je vis avec Draco comme si j'étais marié. Que nos signatures soient apposées sur un bout de papier ne changera strictement rien. »

Songeur, Ron repensait a sa rencontre inopportune avec Blaise, dans l'ascenseur. Il aurait juré que l'autre faisait tout pour lui plaire. Il aimait cette idée, malgré lui.

"..."

« …Blaisou ?

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler, Dray, je suis en train de me boire un Bourgogne qui..

-Je crois qu'Harry ne m'aime pas. Il ne veut pas se marier. Et… Il ne veut pas d'enfant non plus, je crois.

-Il en est resté à vos petits flirts de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Rend le jaloux. Ca le recadrera sur les vraies valeurs. Regarde-moi avec Ron. C'est en le perdant que je le veux à tout prix. Tu ne sais pas a quel point je regrette. Harry fera un effort en voyant que tu souffres. Et crois moi, la jalousie est un moyen sur, et pas cher, pour que ton Survivant ouvre les yeux. »

Malefoy tripotait le fil du téléphone nerveusement. Il avait un peu l'impression de trahir son amant, mais il n'était pas un ancien Serpentard pour rien. Il voulait qu'Harry le regarde comme avant, avec ce regard de feu, ces petites joutes verbales, ces flirts incessant et insolents.

Il soupira, et souhaita une bonne soirée de débauche a son meilleur ami.

« Attends ! Et Marcus ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer le voir, j'étais au bureau toute la journée, c'est du boulot d'être Aurore…

-Oh, il va bien ! Je le soupçonne d'avoir déjà retrouvé sa mémoire… Et Oliver est a son chevet. Il passe la nuit la bas.

-La nuit sera bonne !

-La nuit sera bonne… »

Enfin, peut être pas pour tout le monde, songeait le blond, rongé par l'hésitation.

"..."

« Oui ? Vous désirez ?

-Est-ce…Est-ce que Marcus est là ?

-Il est a la douche, entrez je vous en prie. »

Aurel observait avec attention le trop célèbre Oliver. Il se sentait terriblement laid et fade a côté de lui. Flint, en le choisissant, avait simplement cherché une copie de lui, de près ou de loin. Aurel ressemblait a Oliver, mais en moins bien. L'autre châtain n'avait pas fait le lien.

« Vous êtes un ami de Marc' ?

-Son ancien amant. »

Silence gêné. Oliver penche la tête. C'est _ça_, Aurel ? Une terrible jalousie envahit les deux jeunes hommes. L'ancien petit ami, et l'amour d'une vie, qui se combattent du regard.

« J'étais venu pour… Prendre des nouvelles de Marcus. On m'a dit qu'il était amnésique, donc j'ai pensé que…

-Vous êtes séparés, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'il ne voudra pas de vos soins. Sans offense.

-Vous appartenez au passé, Oliver, votre histoire date de trois ans. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Sans offense. »

Oliver allait se lever pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser, mais l'autre, un sourire hypocrite étiré sur ses lèvres, se mit a tourner lentement autour de son fauteuil, lui susurrant a l'oreille :

« Enfin, Oliver, vous devez vous rendre a l'évidence que Marcus a tourné la page… Il en a eu d'autres après vous, j'en fais parti, je peux vous le dire ! Vous vous faîtes du mal… Il serait certainement encore temps de…Lever l'ancre ? »

Quelque chose, en Oliver, dut admettre que le châtain n'avait pas entièrement tors. Il avait avait vécu de terribles tragédies, en tout genre, mais il s'en était toujours relevé de peu. Flint valait-il toutes ces peines, ces douleurs, ces doutes endurés ? Ces tortures mentales qu'il s'était infligé ? N'était-il pas au pied du mur, a lutter pour quelque chose qui n'existait même plus ? Oliver s'était levé, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il n'aimait pas ce que l'autre essayait de faire.

« OLIVER ECARTE TOI DE LUI ! »

Flint, en caleçon, une fois encore, venait de claquer violement la porte. Rouge vif, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, et tous les muscles contractés, il faisait penser à un taureau prêt à charger. Il se rua en avant, saisit Aurel au cou, le leva en le plaquant contre le mur, et mit son autre bras en arrière, fermant son poing. Oliver comprit au quart de tour ce qu'il avait en tête, et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces :

« NE FAIS PAS CA ! »

Aurel cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit avec hésitation. Doucement, peu a peu, Flint reprenait forme humain. Ses muscles se décontractaient. Son regard perdait cette intensité meurtrière. Il reposa le châtain qui s'effondra a terre. Les yeux révulsés, il se mit a beugler :

« C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Comment as-tu fais pour l'arrêter ? Personne n'arrête Marcus quand il veut se battre, je l'ai vu a l'œuvre, c'est une bête, un véritable monstre, et personne ne peut rien y faire ! Et toi, petite crevette insignifiante, d'une simple phrase tu as réussi ? QUI ES TU BON SANG ?

-Un peu plus qu'un ami. Voila tout. »

Oliver était vidé de ses forces. Le stress occasionné par Marcus lui avait fait tourner la tête. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ?

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ne reviens plus ici, et ne t'approche pas d'Oliver. Jamais. »

Aurel partit. Oliver s'assit sur la table.

« Tu m'as foutu les jetons, imbécile. Tu aurais pu le tuer !

-Je crois que c'est lui. Avec le vase. Un amant jaloux de s'être fait éconduit. »

Oliver le fit asseoir, et commença à le masser doucement pour cacher son trouble. Flint avait cherché à le protéger. Il aimait cette pensée.

« Au fait, ta maman est heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Je sais.

-Elle m'a téléphoné, et elle m'a demandé de te faire revenir. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe, les communications Londres/Paris coûtent chères…Ah, oui, sur la droite…

-Bon sang, vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ? »

Le châtain souriait.

* * *

Prochaine étape : le mariage :D

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous présente un chapitre fort en rebondissements :)

ENJOY

* * *

Draco avait fait les choses en grand. La salle prévue pour le mariage était gigantesque, et presque surchargée de roses et dorures variées. Une table d'une longueur impressionnante en faisait le tour, et, tout au bout, on apercevait l'autel qui allait accueillir les mariés. Les invités causaient ça et là, des étoiles plein les yeux devant la beauté de la pièce, s'approchant des rangées de siège prévus pour eux.

« Par Merlin Harry, que c'est Kitch !

-Je sais, Ronnie, c'est mon blondinet qui a choisit la déco… »

Le marié serrait son nœud papillon avec un trac non dissimulé. Bon sang, dans quelques minutes, il irait devant tout le monde et…

« Du calme. Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu en as vu d'autres, non ?

-Ca te va bien de dire ça tu trembles comme une feuille !

-Pour une tout autre raison », bougonna le roux en jetant un œil à la salle. Ils se situaient dans une petite pièce derrière la salle elle-même, uniquement séparée par un grand rideau. Draco était dans l'autre pièce, placée symétriquement a celle-ci. Il attendait, aussi tendu qu'Harry.

« Tu as peur de Blaise, toi ?

-Oui. Non ! Oui…

-Ne t'inquiète de rien, va. »

Les rangs devant l'autel étaient bondés. A travers le rideau, Harry apercevait la famille Weasley, Hermione et ses parents, Oliver et Marcus, Pansy un peu plus loin, certains aurores et des journalistes non désirés disséminés un peu partout. Il était temps d'y aller. Ron s'avança aux côtés d'Harry, et se posa sur la gauche, tenant bien en évidence un petit coussin ou était posé l'alliance. Draco fit la même entré avec le jeune homme a la peau noire. L'homme, derrière l'autel, se mit a parler d'une voix grave :

« Nous sommes ici pour… »

La salle écoutait religieusement. Draco, superbe dans son costume, se pencha légèrement vers le brun aux yeux verts :

« Harry, dis-moi que tu as envie de ce mariage.

-J'ai envie de toi, surtout..

-Harry, réponds-moi, ou je pète un scandale. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces. »

Le brun le regarda un instant, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le blond était délicieux. Rouge, les sourcils froncés, l'air en colère, il était plus beau que jamais. Le Survivant coupa la parole au prêtre :

« Je romps le protocole, et vous m'en excuserez, mais je dois présentement prouver a Mr Draco Potter que je l'aime. »

Le baiser qui suivit fut d'une douceur impressionnante. De nombreux applaudissements se firent entendre. La cérémonie reprit.

« Imbécile, murmura Draco, je ne te demandais pas ça… »

Les doutes du blond étaient loin d'être éteint, mais peu lui importait, pour le moment. Les alliances furent échangées, puis le mariage scellé d'un baiser sulfureux. Enfin, la noce débuta dans une atmosphère détendue. Le toast, les rires, l'alcool, la fête démarrait doucement mais surement.

« Et donc, gloussait Narcissa, vous comptez avoir combien d'enfant ?

-Maman, gronda le blond, ne parle pas de ça ! »

Harry éluda la question d'un sourire. Il voulait trois enfants. Voir quatre. Restait a savoir si, en ce moment précis, Draco était oui ou non enceint. Il avait sa main posée sur le genou du blond, sous la table, et frémit en sentant les doigts blancs caresser les siens.

« Harry, je crois que j'ai fais un mauvais calcul. »

Ron semblait toujours très en colère contre Blaise.

« Tu m'as trompé, enflure, tu comptes sérieusement t'en tirer avec de simples excuses ?

-Non, Ron, mais ça fait longtemps maintenant, je suis sérieux, je t'aime et…

-Ne me touche pas ! Qui me dit que tu ne feras pas deux fois la même erreur ? »

Ron se mordit la langue. Blaise ne faisait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Le Noir, blessé, se leva, cracha qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et quitta la table. Un léger silence suivit, vite dissipé par les conversations. Rita Skeeter, en bout de table, se léchait les lèvres, affutant sa longue plume. Harry grimaça :

« Bon sang, il nous fait quoi, Blaise, là ? C'est quoi ce manque d'éducation ?

-Harry, arrête… ! »

Draco savait a quel point l'avis de Ron était important pour Blaise. Ce refus, devant tout le monde, avait du lui faire terriblement mal. Il soupira, avala d'un coup sa coupe de champagne. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir de suite l'ancien Serpentard, après tout il venait de se marier. Il regarda amoureusement l'anneau à son doigt, et se permit une caresse sur la joue de son amant.

« Dray. Dray ça dégénère le bas aussi. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'a prit de les mettre tous les uns a côté des autres ? »

Oliver venait de réaliser que Flint avait recouvré sa mémoire, et qu'il essayait de lui soutirer des informations. Le châtain, humilié, braillait qu'il ne savait que mentir, que sa vie entière était un mensonge ignoble, et qu'il ne devrait pas lui pardonner.

« Oliver, ne délire pas, je…

-NON ! Aurel avait raison, bordel, pourquoi je m'accroche ? Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout quand c'est a toi de jouer ?

- Ne rejette pas tout sur moi je…

-SI ! SI TOUT EST TA FAUTE BORDEL ! »

Il se leva, quitta la pièce, le brun toujours assit qui lui beuglait de revenir, de s'expliquer, de le laisser parler. Harry posa son menton au creux de sa main, et soupira doucement. Rita Skeeter grattait activement sur un parchemin, ravie de ces péripéties. Autour de la grande table, les commentaires allaient bon train. Hermione voulait se lever retrouver Ron, mais Pansy l'en empêchait de toutes ses forces.

« Tu es content, hein, maugréa Draco, ton mauvais pressentiment s'est réalisé, ce foutu mariage est raté !

-Mais non, Dray, ne…

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Les gens nous regardent avec une lueur de pitié dans les yeux ! Ca t'arrange bien, non ?

-Mais tu es dingue, putain de merde ? »

Skeeter se glissa a côté du blond qui arborait un vilain teint rouge. Murmurant, elle s'adressait a Draco, lui faisant part des rumeurs qui couraient déjà sur lui. Ainsi, Draco n'épouserait Harry que pour son argent, la renommée, il manipulerait le brun dans son intérêt, pour ensuite le tromper avec ses multiples amants.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Dray, riposta Harry, c'est n'importe quoi et…

-On voit bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi ! JE… JE suis vue comme…Comme un… Oh par Merlin comment peux tu fermer les yeux ? Regarde ce qu'ils pensent de moi, et toi tu me dis juste de ne pas écouter ? »

Harry vit rouge. Il se leva, enleva sa bague, et la jeta bien en évidence sur la table. La, il desserra son nœud, et planta son regard émeraude dans celui de son amant. Il lança sèchement qu'il l'avait mis en garde contre tout ça, qu'il connaissait l'effet médiatique, et qu'il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas. Mais Draco n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, et voila ce qui avait finit par arriver. Ce mariage était une véritable erreur. Il avait refusé de comprendre, et voila ce qui en résultait. Le brun ignora le regard suppliant de Draco, et s'en alla, comme les autres.

Le silence glaçant qui en résultat ne réussi pas a faire flancher Draco. Le dos droit, il avait le regard vide.

« …Dray ? Draco ? »

Marcus flairait le danger. Draco posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, croisa les bras, et laissa les larmes dégouliner le longs de ces joues. Ces pleurs étaient amers, et d'une tristesse inégalable. Marcus en eut un coup au cœur, et il se pencha en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller… »

Personne n'y croyait. Un petit toussotement leur fit tourner la tête :

« Et donc, un dernier mot pour conclure la cérémonie ? »

Jamais Marcus ne vit son ami plus enragé, et prompte a se battre. Il du le retenir avant qu'il ne réduise la journaliste en pièce.

"..."

* * *

_**Mariage raté.**_

_**J'ai naturellement été conviée au mariage de Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, mais quelle surprise ! La noce n'avait rien du merveilleux auquel je m'attendais. Au contraire, les anciennes disputes ont refait surface, ce qui a causé une ambiance des plus désagréables. Mr Zabini a été accusé en public d'avoir trompé son amant, Mr Wood a éclaté en sanglot après une attaque mentale de la part du père de feu son enfant, mais… Le pire, dans tout cela, a été l'ignoble réaction de Mr Potter vis a vis de son mari. Il l'a humilié, puis abandonné aux regards blessants des invités, c'est une véritable honte. Il semblerait donc que le mariage n'ai pas été consommé, mais qui sait Mr Malefoy trouvera t-il peut être une autre chaussure a son pied ! Certaines rumeurs disent que le beau blond est a la recherche d'un parti bien placé socialement et économiquement, nul doute que le Potter était un bon choix ! A présent que l'idée de mariage a été annulée, Draco Malefoy va certainement retourner a la chasse.**_

_**Votre obligée, Rita Skeeter, pour la Gazette du sorcier.**_

_**

* * *

**_

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas vous accusez de quoi que ce soit. Je n'en ai plus la force. »

Retour aux sources. Draco, Blaise, Marcus et Pansy s'étaient retrouvés dans le grand manoir du blond pour oublier cette journée désastreuse. Le blond demeurait inconsolable, mais chacun des ancien Serpentards gardaient la mine sombre. Pour couronner le tout, Pansy s'était disputée avec Hermione, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir suivit son ami roux.

« Je fais tout de travers, pleurnichait Draco, j'ai perdu Harry, je l'ai perdu…

-Tu penses sérieusement qu'il va tourner la page comme ça ? Il t'aime, Dray.

-Et alors ? Toi tu aimes Oliver, Blaise aime Ron, et regardez ou vous en êtes, bordel ! »

Marcus annonça qu'il allait faire a manger. Les autres vidèrent leurs verres, le regard sombre. Draco reprenait du service, petit a petit :

« Marc ', pourquoi as-tu caché a Oliver que tu avais retrouvé ta mémoire ? »

Le dos du brun se fait plus lâche. Sans se retourner, il se met a parler. Il dit qu'il voulait savoir, tout savoir de la vie d'Oliver pendant ces trois années. Qu'avait-il vécu, loin de lui, qu'avait-il ressentit en perdant son enfant ? Le châtain refusait de le laisser accéder a ses pensées, aussi avait-il essayé une autre méthode. Flint avait remarqué que l'ancien Gryffondor semblait plus laxiste pendant sa maladie. Il devait en profiter, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus proche de son amant qu'à cet instant, trop rapide a son goût.

« Et toi, Blaise, attaqua le blond, pourquoi avoir trompé Ron ? »

Le Noir serra ses grandes jambes contre lui, désœuvré.

« Je…Vais vous dégoûter. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et…

-Explique. Immédiatement. »

Draco n'était pas en état de souffrir un refus. Blaise baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. D'une voix triste, et monocorde, il raconte. Il raconte son amour pour Ron, un amour étrange, possessif, inquiet. Blaise n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il ne savait pas si le roux était le bon, et Merlin sait que blaise DEVAIT savoir. C'était en lui, cette soif de connaissance, et il devait être sur que le sentiment qui faisait palpiter son cœur était l'amour, avec un grand A. La question se posa, mais comment savoir ? Comment savoir si c'était lui l'homme de sa vie ? Il décida de se rapprocher d'un autre homme, a une soirée ou Ron brillait par son absence. Réalisant qu'il n'éprouvait rien de ce flirt insipide, Blaise avait été rassuré. Pourtant, prit au jeu, et ensuite rendu saoul par l'alcool que l'autre homme se plaisait a lui faire ingurgiter, il avait finit par coucher avec lui. Si le brun savait QUI il aimait, a présent, le mal était déjà fait.

« Et toi Dray, hein ? Pourquoi tu pètes les plombs avec Harry ? Tu es irritable, tu as des sautes d'humeur, tu pleures pour rien…

-Je suis enceint d'une semaine. Quand j'ai voulu en parler a Harry, on était en froid. ll m'avait prévenu de tout, et j'ai joué au con. Et ensuite, le mariage….Ce foutu mariage…. Je vais avorter.

-NON ! »

Le cri venait de tous les occupants de la pièce. Le blond avait fait assez de bêtises comme ça. Il devait se calmer un peu, et s'expliquer avec Harry.

« Bien. Bien, j'ai compris. Vous savez les gars, je pense qu'il doit y avoir une malédiction sur nous. Quelque chose qui nous punis de nos péchés respectifs. Qui nous punis d'avoir été des Serpentards ténébreux, luttant contre les vaillants Gryffondor, cherchant a leurs faire les pires crasses. Pansy, en tant que femme, tu échappes a la règle.

-Vous êtes con, roucoulait la brune au carré plongeant, vous êtes maîtres de votre destin. Levez-vous, et allez leur parler. Faîtes quelque chose. Secouez-vous !

-Sinon, pour le même prix, j'ai le suicide collectif. »

Tous les anciens Serpentards eurent un léger frisson devant le grand couteau de cuisine qu'arborait Flint. Ils ne se détendirent que quand le brun se mit à rire d'un air sardonique. Draco regardait le soleil par la fenêtre :

« Qui a dit _Tant qu'y'a d'la vie y'a d'l'espoir_ ? »

"..."

« Ce journal me hait vraiment. Mais je crois qu'il a quelque chose contre tout le monde… »

Harry mangeait. Oliver était allongé par terre. Hermione caressait les cheveux du roux, et Percy prenait une douche.

« Ryry, ton mari doit être dans un sale état.

-Je sais. Mais je suis trop honteux pour aller lui parler.

-Tu n'as pas a te sentir fautif, remarqua Hermione, c'est de sa faute, sur ce coup là.

-Mais je n'ai pas été compréhensif, je… Oh merde, quoi. Et regarde ce que dit ce torchon, il va se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et… »

Oliver le coupa, marmonnant que tout cela n'était qu'un tissu d'âneries. Le châtain était encore un peu secoué par la formule adoptée par Skeeter « le père de feu son enfant », c'était vraiment cruel. Ron s'excusa doucement d'avoir poussé Blaise a bout de la sorte. Harry leva la tête de son plat de pates, avala, et pencha la tète sur le côté.

« Ron, pourquoi ne veux tu pas passer l'éponge ? Il t'aime a en crever, tu ne le vois pas ? Tu es pourtant celui qui est toujours prêt à donner une nouvelle chance, à passer l'éponge ! Alors pourquoi … ? »

Le roux grimaça, et se pelotonna un peu plus sur les genoux d'Hermione. Justement, Ron en avait assez d'être la bonne poire, celui qui supporte tout, qui ferme les yeux, qui se fait baiser a chaque fois. Il avait souffert de cette trahison, et le pire de tout, c'était que le Noir refusait de lui dire la raison de cette tromperie. Avait-il eu un coup de foudre pour un autre homme ? Le roux s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Mais a présent, que faire ? Il l'aimait encore, il le savait au fond de lui. Mais il s'était montré si froid, si désagréable, avec Blaise, qu'il pensait que tout était fichu.

« Je suis une femme, Ron. Et je peux te jurer qu'il n'est pas prêt d'abandonner pour si peu. Il sait qu'il est en faute, et que par conséquent c'est a lui d'attendre. Il faut vraiment que tu saches pourquoi il t'a trompé. »

Pensif, le roux hocha doucement la tête, et changea de sujet :

« Et toi, Oliver, je t'ai vu partir précipitamment, pourquoi ? »

Le regard du châtain se fit ombrageux. Rageusement, il explique que Flint avait encore une fois essayé de se servir de lui pour lui extorquer des informations sur lui, son enfant mort, sa vie durant les trois dernières années. Hermione lui demanda doucement ce qu'il y avait de mal a ça, et Oliver se mit a beugler que cela lui faisait mal, a lui, de devoir parler de ces moments douloureux, et d'être, en plus, prit pour un con. Flint le manipulait continuellement. L'ancien Gryffondor poursuivit d'une voix douloureuse, murmurant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir un couple normal en ces conditions. Il aimait Flint, par Merlin, il l'aimait ! Mais le brun franchissait toutes les limites qu'il lui posait. Toutes. Et Oliver craquait.

« Olli, il regrette. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est qu'a travers tes mots, tes douleurs, il se puni, cela lui permet de voir tout ce qu'il a raté en étant loin de toi. Il se fait du mal, c'est sa punition.

-C'est ma punition aussi, en quelque sorte.. »

Le soupire fut collectif.

« Et toi, Harry, comme conclusion ? Avec Draco, c'est vraiment la merde ?

-Quand il m'aura révélé le dernier secret, le plus gros, je pense, et qu'il se sera excusé, on repartira du bon pied. C'est ma lumière a moi, et il le sait. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Quand il aura finit sa crise d'adolescence, alors on se mariera. Et JE choisirais la décoration. »

Un éclat de rire général détendit l'atmosphère. Percy, qui sortait de sa douche, en profita pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Pénélope Deauclaire. La nouvelle fut applaudit, et Ron bouda que son frère ne le lui ai pas dit plus tôt. Le portable d'Oliver vibra. Le châtain, songeant a Flint, balança l'appareil sur le canapé, mais Harry bondit aussitôt dessus.

« C'est ton Marcus d'amouuuur. Bon, alors, on va parier. Qui pense que c'est un message d'excuse ? »

Hermione et Percy.

« Qui pense que c'est un message coquin pour l'amadouer ? »

Harry et Oliver.

« Et toi, Ron ?

-Moi je pense que c'est autre chose ! »

Oliver, toujours bien allongé par terre, était légèrement rose. Il priait mentalement pour que ce soit un message personnel, au moins. Il avait envie que le brun lui donne de l'espoir. Quelque chose a quoi se raccrocher. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Oliver avait comprit que tout devrait venir de lui. Flint avait toujours voulu contrôler les choses, même s'il fuyait ses sentiments. Le châtain avait juste envie de l'entendre dire « je t'aime », de le sentir contre lui. Etait-ce si compliqué ?

« Alors ? Il est bourré et il dit n'importe quoi ? »

Harry contemplait le petit écran, et il déglutit en regardant Hermione d'un air effrayé. Sans un mot, il lui tendit l'objet, et la brune étouffa un petit cri.

« Quoi ? C'est carrément obscène ? »

Le Survivant se laissa glisser a terre, et rendit le portable a son propriétaire. Agacé, Oliver se redressa, et lu le message.

« _Oliver, ma mère vient de décéder. Je rentre immédiatement a Londres. Les funérailles seront dans trois jours. Je voudrais que vous y soyez aussi_. »

« …Tu as gagné, Ron. »

* * *

TADADAM :)

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre. J'ai la vague impression que mon histoire se barre n'importe comment :)

ENJOY

* * *

Le deuil planait sur la petite cérémonie dans le célèbre cimetière de Highgate. Flint se tenait face a la tombe, les poings serrés, le regard dur. Sans se retourner, il prononça quelques mots, posa un bouquet d'Hyacinthes sur la plaque en marbre, ferma les yeux, et se mit a genoux, ployant l'échine. La cérémonie s'était faite sans prêtre, dans une intimité voulue. Marcus n'avait plus de père, et sa mère n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. C'était donc avec les siens qu'il lui rendrait ce dernier hommage. Les autres se tenaient a l'arrière, en un bloc soudé. L'arrivée soudaine de la Mort dans leurs rangs avait, l'espace d'un instant, dissipée les douleurs, les histoires, les doutes. Ils se retrouvaient pour se soutenir, et pour se souvenir des vraies valeurs. La pluie se mit a tomber, dans l'espoir vain de laver la peine. Le groupe décida d'un accord commun de laisser le brun un peu seul.

Marcus pleurait. Les épaules basses, il se revoyait, a quatorze ans, quand il beuglait après sa mère alors qu'il l'aidait a faire de la couture, ou la cuisine. Tous ces moments qu'il chérissait déjà a l'époque, sans se l'avouer. Sa mère, triste et seule, qui n'avait eu que lui pour réelle famille, sa mère déjà gâteuse a trente ans, qui n'arrivait pas a voir son fils grandir.

Les gouttes d'eau se confondaient avec ses larmes. C'était un arrêt cardiaque qui avait tué la vieille femme. Marcus posa ses mains sur la plaque glacée, le corps agité de soubresauts. Jamais il n'avait haït le monde avec une telle intensité.

La pluie, au dessus de lui, s'arrêta. Oliver tenait un grand parapluie. Il avait pleuré, lui aussi, pendant la cérémonie, caché derrière un mouchoir, les dents serrées. Il aurait aimé être connu de Mme Flint comme l'amant officiel de Marcus. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Le châtain coinça le parapluie contre l'épaule de Flint, et se recula sans un bruit.

« Reste. Reste avec moi. »

Oliver s'agenouille. Il tend le bras, caresse le crâne encore blessé du brun. Il aimerait avoir les mots pour le consoler.

« Je l'ai négligée pendant trois ans. J'ai… Je ne lui répondais pas, je l'ignorais. J'ai fais le parfait bâtard. Et elle morte, alors que je rentrais a la maison. Je suis un monstre, Oliver, que dirait-elle si elle savait ? Si elle savait que je t'avais abandonné après ton viol, avec mon enfant ?

-Ne dis pas ça…

-Si, Oliver, je suis un monstre. Je…J'ai tout foiré. Ma carrière, mes études, même avec toi j'ai foiré. J'aurais…Tellement aimé que ça marche… »

Il pleurait. Oliver le prit contre lui, fourrant son visage dans son cou. Il lui murmura qu'ils avaient encore le temps de remettre les choses en place. Rien n'était joué. Le châtain se cala encore un peu plus, et lui souffla dans l'oreille qu'il devait se montrer fort. Qu'il était celui qui avait toujours le dos droit, qui ne pliait jamais. Celui qui ne frémissait pas.

« C'est tellement dur, Oliver… Quand tout arrive d'un coup, c'est tellement dur de ne pas… De ne pas tomber…

-Je suis là pour te soutenir, Marcus. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le parapluie tomba au sol quand le brun se releva d'un coup, et serra Oliver contre lui. Il reprenait du poil de la bête. L'averse ne semblait pas décidée a s'arrêter. Marcus caressa la joue trempée de son vis-à-vis, et lui chuchota qu'il voulait quelque chose. Il voulait une famille, il voulait Oliver, il voulait le protéger de tout. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre l'horreur de le découvrir dans un lit après avoir été agressé, ou apprendre après une longue absence qu'il avait perdu son enfant.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux…Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de réfléchir, mais… »

Oliver l'embrassa, le faisant taire, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ainsi positionné, il laissa deux larmes de nacre dévaler de ses yeux noisette. Oliver ne regrettait qu'une chose, que le brun ne prenne cette décision qu'après la mort de sa mère. Pourquoi pas avant ? Avait-il vraiment fallu qu'une femme meurt pour que Marcus prenne conscience de la réalité ?

« Serre-moi fort. Serre-moi fort… »

L'ancien Serpentard obtempéra. Il ne cesserait jamais de remercier les Dieux, quelque qu'ils soient, pour avoir donné a Oliver un tempérament aussi doux. Le brun se jura de tout faire à présent pour le rendre heureux. Mais ça, le châtain n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

"..."

« On devrait aller les chercher. Il y a de l'orage.

-De l'orage ? »

Le petit groupe se tourna, interrogateur, vers un Draco qui grimaçait.

« Quoi ? Je n'aime pas l'orage, vous avez un problème ?

-Ce n'est pas que tu n'aimes pas, c'est que tu en a une peur bleue. »

Le blond, rougissant, se tourna vers Harry qui contemplait calmement la vitre, guettant l'arrivée peu probable des deux derniers membres de la bande. Draco grogna qu'il n'était pas obligé de commenter toutes ses phrases, et retourna à son triste mutisme. Il n'arrivait pas a vaincre son égo, et s'excuser auprès d'Harry. Ils avaient encore tellement de chemin a parcourir, ils ne pouvaient pas tout gâcher ainsi. Le blond soupira, et encadra ses jambes de ses bras, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Un éclair le fit violemment sursauter. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour ne plus penser a l'orage. Par Merlin, il haïssait vraiment cette intempérie.

« Calme-toi. »

Harry s'était installé à ses côtés. Il laissa sa main gauche dériver dans ses cheveux, sans le regarder, le rouge aux joues. Il ne supportait pas de voir le blond dans un état de panique. C'était comme ça, Harry ressentait toujours un besoin viscéral de le protéger, d'être là pour lui. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces soirées passées dans le grand manoir Malefoy, ou le blond lui avait révélé de bien lourds secrets sur son passé. La vie du côté sombre n'était pas tendre, et Draco avait subit des choses traumatisantes. Il arrivait parfois que l'ancien Serpentard fasse des crises d'angoisses, ou de remords, et se mette à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les nerfs a fleurs de peau. Le brun ouvrit les bras, et Draco, après une courte hésitation, se lova contre son torse.

« Il va falloir qu'on discute, soupira le blond, tripotant nerveusement la manche de son élégante chemise noire.

-Oui. Oui, il va falloir.. »

Harry se perdait dans le cou de son amant, respirant avec délice les effluves de son parfum. Ron, qui ne supportait plus de voir ses deux amis se câliner sous ses yeux, annonça qu'il allait chercher Oliver et Marcus. Sans parapluie, il sortit, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Draco n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour faire Blaise a sa suite.

« Harry, mon ange, tu ne sais pas que je n'ai plus peur de l'orage depuis près de trois ans ?

-Si, Dray, mais je voulais être seul avec toi et je sais pertinemment comment Ron fonctionne. »

Le blond grogna en comprenant qu'il s'était fait manœuvrer. Peu importait. Il se décolla d'Harry, et croisa les bras.

« Je suppose que même si je n'en ai pas envie, j'ai des excuses a te présenter.

-Oui, en effet. Mais plutôt que des excuses, je voudrais que tu saches réellement ce que tu dois te reprocher. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, la referma, rougit comme un enfant, et au final roula des yeux. Par Merlin, que le brun l'agaçait avec ce faux sérieux ! Il murmura qu'il savait très bien. Le blond s'était montré précipité, cachotier, et terriblement susceptible, irritable, paranoïaque voire hystérique, sans aucune raison apparente.

« Je sais de quoi tu as peur, Dray. Même si tu refuses de l'admettre, tu ne veux pas que notre famille devienne comme la tienne. Que notre couple s'effiloche et que nous devenions des parents tyranniques, c'est pour ça que tu veux ce mariage de toutes tes forces, pour nous consolider. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, enfin, ce que tu refuses de voir, c'est que je t'aime a en crever, et que je veux une famille. Une belle et grande famille. Cet enfant que tu portes n'est que le premier. »

Draco n'eu pas le temps de rougir de son mensonge qu'Harry le serrait contre lui, confiant en l'avenir.

« Promet moi qu'on aura jamais une famille déchirée. Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, que tu m'aimeras jusqu'à la fin.

-Je te le promet. »

Alors qu'ils liaient leurs mains, le blond remarqua avec un sourire que l'alliance d'or avait recouvré sa place sur le doigt d'Harry. Il était heureux.

« Dray, j'ai envie de toi.

-Hors de question, animal, les autres risquent de venir d'un instant a l'autre !

-Je viens de voir Blaise entraîner Ron dans un coin, et Flint doit vouloir rester enlacé avec Oliver jusqu'à la fin des temps. Aller, viens dans mes bras avant que tu ne deviennes énorme avec le bébé… »

"..."

« Non mais tu te crois ou ? »

Blaise retenait de force le roux contre un mur. Ils étaient dans un petit cagibi, fort confortable mais presque surchauffé. L'ancien Serpentard avait saisit son ultime occasion de parler a Ron, qui regardait fixement le sol. A sa grande surprise, ce fut lui qui débuta la conversation.

« Ecoute, même si je trouve tes manières déplorables, il est vrai que nous devons parler un peu. Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi au mariage. Tu sais bien que je suis quelqu'un de réactif, je démarre au quart de tour, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, je… »

Blaise tomba a genoux, les yeux écarquillés. Le roux continuait ses excuses en bafouillant, mais le Noir l'arrêta d'un geste.

« C'est a moi de te supplier, Ron. Bon sang, tu m'as remis a ma place, et je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça, c'était on droit de ne pas désirer m'écouter. Maintenant je le sais, je le sais si bien…

-Que sais-tu ?

-Que c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu.

-Pourquoi m'avoir trompé ? »

Ron se posa a ses côtés, gardant malgré lui ses distances. Il se retenait de se jeter contre Blaise, et de l'embrasser avant de rouler sur le sol. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Le Noir se mit en tailleur, et secoua la tête, désabusé.

« J'ai fais une énorme connerie, Ron. Tu…Tu me connais, moi et mon désir stupide et insatiable d'être sur de tout…. Et bien j'ai voulu savoir. Savoir si tu étais le bon. Je…Tu es mon premier, Ron, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant toi, et .. ET MERDE ! »

Rageusement, il lui expliqua comment le flirt avait vite dégénéré, et comment l'erreur s'était produite. Ron détourna son regard azur.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde, non ? Te poser des questions, demander des conseils… Non, il a fallu que tu fasses le con.. »

Blaise soupira, et murmura qu'il savait qu'il avait tout fichu en l'air. A quoi bon regretter, le roux ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il s'en voudrait pour toujours d'avoir gâché cette relation.

« Et maintenant ? Tu es fixé ?

-Oui, mais c'est trop tard. Tu ne veux plus de moi. Je suis condamné a te regarder de loin. Ca va me manquer.

-De quoi ?

-De plus me réveiller et te trouver a mes côtés, cheveux en bataille, boche ouverte, lové contre moi en recherche de chaleur . »

La phrase avait été prononcé avec un naturel des plus touchant, et il n'en fallu pas plus a l'ancien Gryffondor pour rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Pourquoi Blaise était-il si beau parleur ? Il le faisait fondre avec ses compliments. La pluie, dehors, était de plus en plus forte. Ron souffla qu'il aurait toujours ce doute terrible agrippé au cœur. Et si le Noir décidait d'aller voir ailleurs ? Blaise se retourna vers lui, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

« Ronald, tu ne me connais pas, depuis tout ce temps ? Suis-je du genre a faire deux fois la même erreur ?

-Je te pensais capable de tout prévoir !

-Je me suis trompé, Ron, je suis humain….Je t'en prie… Je….Je t'aime. »

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, de toutes les personnes qui lui avaient avoué leurs amour, Blaise avait toujours été le seul a le regarder dans les yeux. Et dans les prunelles sombres de l'ancien serpentard, le roux y voyait des choses délectables. Il adorait voir cette petite lueur qui s'allumait dans son regard, une lumière qui se propageait, éclairait son visage, et lui donnait envie de sourire, de sourire encore, de rire, et de sentir infiniment heureux.

« Blaise, malgré tout, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et tu le sais. Je… »

Ron n'aimait pas qu'on le coupe, surtout quand il disait quelque chose d'important. Mais il décida de faire une exception quand le Noir s'empara de ses lèvres, le pressant tout entier contre lui.

"..."

« ATCHA ! »

Oliver se moucha pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. Il avait certainement prit froid sous la pluie. Consultant sa montre de temps en temps, il s'habillait en vitesse, déjà en retard d'un bon quart d'heure pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Un toast dans la bouche, enfilant ses protections, il se surprit a rêvasser de la ville lumière. Paris lui manquait un peu, il y retournerait a ses prochaines vacances. Peut être avec Flint. Ou peut être pas. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand quelqu'un se permit de rentrer dans son appartement.

« Draco ? »

Le jeune Malefoy n'avait jamais eu de sympathie particulière pour le châtain, et inversement. Pourtant, pour le sujet qu'il allait aborder, le blond avait de suite pensé a Oliver.

« Je peux te parler une minute, ou je dérange ? »

Oliver croqua son toast, et lui fit signe de continuer en passant un pull.

« Je voudrais qu'on discute du… Du bébé. »

Le toast tomba par terre. Oliver le ramassa, et le lança dans la poubelle, déglutissant. Le blond remarqua immédiatement sa gêne, se rétracta, s'excusa, et voulu prendre congé. Une main gantée le retint par la manche :

« Je vais a mon entraînement. Accompagne-moi, et je t'emmène au restaurant après. »

Draco accepta de bonne grâce. Le Quidditch lui manquait terriblement.

"..."

« C'était superbe.

-Merci ! Je me suis donné a fond vu que j'avais un spectateur ! »

Oliver lui cligna de l'œil d'une façon exagérée, et Draco éclata de rire, regrettant dans l'instant de ne pas avoir cherché a être plus proche de lui avant. Ils se rendirent dans une petite crêperie ou le châtain avait ses habitudes, et furent très bien accueilli. A une table de deux, légèrement coupé des autres consommateurs, ils reprirent leur conversation.

« Ecoute, je.. Je sais que tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'en parler, mais.. Tu es le seul ami que je connaisse qui ai eu une grossesse masculine, alors… »

Oliver se sentit flatté d'être considéré comme un ami. Avec le Malefoy, il n'avait jamais vraiment su sur quel pied danser.

« Au contraire, ça va me faire du bien d'exterminer mes vieux démons. Tu dois savoir que la grossesse a des points positifs et négatifs qui ne sont pas présents chez les femmes. Déjà, il ne faut que six mois pour être a terme, tu deviens donc énorme rapidement. L'hystérie des femmes, les crises de sanglots, les caprices, j'y ai eu droit aussi, c'est simplement affreux, tu vas passer par la, mais… »

Ils parlaient, riaient, se confier, papotaient, critiquaient, tout en dévorant peu a peu leurs crêpes aux champignons. Draco se demandait pourquoi le châtain avait refusé de raconter quoi que ce soit de sa grossesse a Flint.

« …Et avec ce qui m'est arrivé, tu peux être sur qu'Harry va prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires ! Tu vas avoir un champ de sécurité avec…

-Oliver, je peux te poser une question ? »

Le châtain sourit, puis grimaça, commanda un dessert, et murmura qu'il connaissait la question. Draco eut un rire léger, et insista.

« Pourquoi je refuse de parler a Marcus, hein ? Pour deux raisons. Cela me fait toujours du mal de ressasser le passé, j'ai fais une exception pour toi, car tu vas bientôt être père, et que je veux le meilleur pour toi et Harry, c'est tout a fait normal. La deuxième raison, c'est que… Que je sais que tous ces détails feraient du mal a Marcus. Il souffrirait le martyr en réalisant que tout est perdu, et il s'en voudrait d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas là. »

Oliver s'en voulu d'avoir trop parlé, et se réfugia dans sa glace. Draco avait ouvert de grands yeux, son café a hauteur de ses lèvres. Ainsi, le châtain cherchait toujours a garantir une certaine sécurité, pour Flint ? Il voulait le préserver des troubles qu'il pourrait avoir ? Le blond n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Oliver avait souffert pour deux, mais en plus il désirait éviter a Flint de se remettre en question.

Sa main frappa durement la table, et il se leva à moitié :

« Bon sang, vous autre Gryffondor êtes décidemment bien trop naïf ! »

Enervé, le blond secoua la tête, dérangeant ses belles mèches, et siffla que dans la logique des choses, c'étaient aux plus fort d'endurer les problèmes, et de consoler les autres. Pourquoi les plus sensibles avaient toujours en tête de tout garder, jusqu'au jour ou ils explosaient ? Les problèmes, c'est fait pour être affronté à deux.

« Mais, Dray, dans ce cas, c'est toi celui qui souffre, non ? Harry m'a dit que tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses dures et…

- … Je… Ne veux pas de pitié. »

Oliver le fit rasseoir, et siffla qu'un Gryffondor n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir de la pitié. De la compassion, oui. Rien de plus. Draco bu une gorgée de caféine en évitant son regard.

« Draco. Les hommes peuvent perdre leurs enfants plus facilement qu'une femme. Tu dois le savoir. Et je serais toujours là pour en parler.

-Qu'à tu ressentis quand on t'a annoncé que tu l'avais perdu ? »

Oliver tressaillit. Déglutit. Puis baissa la tête. Il avait fait cette mauvaise chute au début du cinquième mois. Ratant une simple marche, il avait dévalé les escaliers de sa cave, l'abandonnant assommé sur le sol glacé. Sa mère l'avait transportée de suite a St Mangouste. Lorsque le châtain s'était réveillé, trois heures plus tard, il avait terriblement mal a la tête. Il s'était redressé doucement, comme d'habitude, et avait posé sa main sur son ventre rond. Mais celui-ci ne l'était plus, justement. Les médecins avaient fait des tests, décelé la mort de l'enfant, et procédé a son extraction le jour même. Ses doigts avaient parcourus, tremblant, cet estomac lisse, a présent libéré, et il s'était mit a hurler, pendant plusieurs minutes, crier a s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il avait voulu se lever, frapper quelqu'un, se jeter par la fenêtre, mais ses parents veillaient, tout le monde veillait. Il était fou, fou de rage, fou de tristesse.

« Tu es tombé en dépression ?

-Non. Je me suis empêché d'y penser. Simplement. Je me suis penché sur le Quidditch. Et sur Flint, inconsciemment. Ma haine pour lui surpassait parfois mon amour. »

Draco osa poser sa main sur la sienne. Le châtain lui sourit en retour, sentant en son cœur un poids s'envoler doucement. Jamais il n'aurait pu avouer cela au brun. Et a présent, il n'allait pas l'accabler davantage.

« Deux semaines déjà que l'enterrement a eu lieu. Comment Marcus se sent-il ?

-Il dit qu'il va bien, soupira Draco, mais quand il serre les dents, c'est pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'est étrange a dire, mais tu es en quelque sorte celui qui se rapproche le plus de la famille qu'il lui reste.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes comme ses frères !

-Ce n'est pas le même amour, Oliver, tu le sais. »

Le châtain se frotta douloureusement les yeux. Il se demandait s'il regrettait ou non cet été, il a trois ans, quand il construisait cette fichue barrière sous le regard ardent de Flint.

« Je ne regrette rien, Draco. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais si on m'avait donné le choix, j'aurais pris celui-ci. J'aurais tout subis une seconde fois, peu importe. Mes souvenirs valent de l'or.»

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était cette capacité a voir le positif en toute chose qui lui imposait un si grand respect. Oliver , comme Harry, se relevait toujours de tout, blessure après blessure. Il eut un rire discret :

« Je me sens si faible a côté de toi. Je veux dire… Par Merlin, tu as vécu tant de choses terribles, et pourtant tu es amoureux, tu souris, tu …Tu vis !

-The show must go on. »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, satisfait. Oliver sentait que bientôt, il aurait le droit de connaître les mystères qui avaient hantés le Malefoy. Ces secrets terrifiants qui l'avaient torturés dans sa jeunesse.

« Au fait, tu as une idée de prénom ?

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, c'est honteux, mais oui ! Il y a… »

La tension creva comme un ballon trop gonflé. Cela faisait tellement de bien.

"..."

« Marcus ?

- Potter, dis-moi que vous vous relayez auprès de moi et je te jure que je te jette par la fenêtre.

-La vue est moins belle qu'a Paris, hein ?

-Le temps aussi. »

Le brun aux yeux verts, trop heureux d'avoir éludé la première question, alla se jeter dans le canapé. L'appartement de Flint avait été aménagé dans un temps record. Evidemment, l'ancien Serpentard avait refusé d'habiter dans son grand manoir. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait pas encore osé y mettre les pieds. Harry remarqua que la cuisine était encore plus en désordre que d'habitude.

« Bon sang, Marc', tu… Tu as fais combien de plat, au juste ?

-Beaucoup trop. Ca me détend. Mon restaurant me manque.

-Tu as besoin d'un gouteur ?

-Ramène tes fesses par là, tu vas redécouvrir ton palais, Potty ! »

Ils discutaient tranquillement. Marcus, ravi de trouver quelqu'un qui aimait tous ses plats, et qui n'était jamais repus, accepta une trêve dans la file de ses sombres pensées. Harry le distrayait avec une facilité des plus déconcertantes.

« … Donc je pense que ça va mieux entre eux !

-Laissons le temps faire son office. »

Tous étaient déjà au courant pour Blaise et Ron, évidemment. Mais les deux protagonistes, restant discret, refusaient de donner des détails, ou de mettre un mot sur l'état actuel de leur relation. Pourtant, les sourires qu'ils affichaient l'un et l'autre ne trompaient personne. Marcus souligna que cela faisait longtemps que Blaise n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Alors que le Survivant se délectait d'une farandole de cupcakes colorés, il remarqua des piles de feuilles entassées maladroitement sur le buffet. Une cuillère entre les lèvres, il demanda a son hôte ce que c'était.

« … Le testament de ma mère. Regarde dans le tiroir droit.

-Je ne veux pas te gêner, je…

-Va regarder. Depuis quand essais-tu de discuter avec moi ? »

Marcus n'avait en rien perdu de sa rage légendaire, et sa voix, lorsqu'il se faisait menaçant, était toujours porteuse de ce petit quelque chose qui vous forçait a obtempérer. Dessert a la main, le petit brun décampa vers le meuble. Il ouvrit le tiroir, et en tira une petite boîte noire de velours. Il surprit le tressaillement de Flint lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, et failli s'étrangler en observant l'intérieur.

« Bon sang, Marcus, mais c'est…

-C'était la sienne. Tu as vu le mot ?

-Fais en bon usage. Dumbledore m'avait dit la même chose pour ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Je savais bien que tu étais le chouchou de ce vieillard ? »

Harry fit un air faussement dédaigneux, et se reporta sur l'écrin. La bague qu'il contenait était de l'or le plus fin, parsemé de petits diamants d'une valeur inestimable. Le bijou était sublime.

« Faite par des Gobelins ?

-Evidemment.

-Marcus… Qu….Qu'elles étaient les dernières volontés de ta mère ? »

Le brun laissa tomber ses ustensiles dans l'évier, se rinça les mains, et se tourna vers lui, arborant un sourire aussi tordu que possible. Il fit craquer son cou, détacha son tablier, et le jeta négligemment sur une chaise. De sa démarche souple, il s'approcha d'un autre meuble, et en sortit un unique parchemin. Le cachet avait été défait. Flint n'y jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil, et le tendit au brun, tétanisé. Il avait presque peur de lire le feuillet.

Ses yeux verts parcoururent le parchemin.

« C…C'est une blague ?

-J'aimerais bien. »

Marcus souffle bruyamment, jure, va se poser devant la fenêtre. Harry restait bloqué sur la feuille.

« Tu vas faire comment ?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, es-tu fou ? Ca commence juste a aller bien, je ne vais pas tout niquer !

-Marcus. Ce sont ses dernières volontés... »

L'ancien Serpentard se tape doucement la tête contre la vitre.

« …Mais c'est vrai que de te demander d'épouser Oliver, c'est un peu salaud quand même. »

"..."

* * *

TADAAAAM :)

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Hop hop hop voici le sixième chapitre :) ! Merci pour vos reviews

* * *

« Tu sais que j'ai pris un kilo depuis que tu es rentré à Londres ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de passer ton temps à bouffer. »

Oliver trouva le commentaire vulgaire, mais plutôt juste. Puis, il replongea dans sa glace chocolat faite maison. Le brun semblait, pour une obscure raison, tendu et stressé. L'ancien Gryffondor le savait parfaitement, il connaissait tous les tics qui trahissaient la panique, même infime, chez son amant. Il ne savait pas exactement ou il en était avec lui, mais peu lui importait. Il engloutit une cuillérée, se leva, et alla se poser volatilement contre le dos du brun, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Arrête d'essayer de me rendre obèse. Lâche un peu tes machins, et viens, qu'on discute un peu.

-Je n'aime pas discuter.

-Je sais. »

Oliver aimait bien que les choses soient claires, contrairement a l'ancien Serpentard qui avait toujours fui les explications. Flint s'arrêta, se rinça les mains, et s'autorisa un vague regard vers le châtain. Celui-ci lui souriait, moulé dans son pull noir échancré et son jean déchiré, les bras croisés, confiant. Oliver n'avait pas changé. Il savait bien quel effet il avait sur lui.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Le châtain se laissa faire quand l'autre s'empara de ses lèvres, se lovant naturellement contre son torse musclé.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'entends pas discuter. »

Marcus ne daigna pas lui répondre. D'une main, il fit asseoir le châtain sur la table, et de l'autre, il retroussa son tee-shirt. Oliver n'hésita pas longtemps. Ecartant les jambes, il se serra plus encore contre le brun, et passa son bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'ancien Serpentard l'allongeait progressivement. Il avait un terrible besoin de sentir le grain de la peau du châtain, son souffle haletant, il voulait entendre sa voix devenir progressivement rauque, s'enorgueillir en le sentant en demander plus.

« Tu n'as pas la tête à ce que tu fais.. », murmura Oliver, tirant sur son pantalon pour l'ôter. Il adorait le corps de Marcus, ses muscles, ce côté brutal plus visible encore lorsqu'il était nu. Il se remémorerait toujours quand il l'avait surpris, de dos, alors qu'il se changeait. Il ressemblait tellement à ces sculptures qu'il avait observé au Louvre… En mieux garni. Evidemment. Oliver n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ces œuvres d'arts avaient un si petit membre. S'en était déroutant.

« Toi non plus, je crois. » Marcus se met au dessus de lui, au niveau de son ventre, et tenant le beau pull entre ses dents se fait un devoir de le remonter. Le châtain, les yeux clos, respire doucement, attentif a chaque sensation. Il sent les lèvres caresser parfois sa peau, l'haleine brûlante titiller sa chair, et quand il enlève son vêtement, c'est pour le rendre fou. Ses doigts griffent les pectoraux saillant, ses mouvements se font lascifs, sensuels, désirables. Il se frotte a lui, le sent se raidir peu a peu, et adore se savoir l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Arrête de me chauffer ou je te viole.

-Je ne sais pas encore si ça me gênerait. »

Flint sait pertinemment que non. Sa violence, sa jalousie, ses attitudes d'animal, tout ces défauts plaisent terriblement a l'ancien Gryffondor. Il est attiré par le mal qu'il représente. Cela l'excite. Marcus descend de la table. Etonné, le châtain se redresse sur ses coudes, et l'autre l'embrasse doucement sur la jugulaire, en y laissant au passage quelques marques de dents. Sa bouche, vorace, descend sur le torse, happe les tétons, les fait rougir, s'attarde autour du nombril, frôle les hanches. Oliver halète, tremble, a de plus en plus de mal a se tenir sur élevé. Marcus a les yeux brillant alors qu'il lèche insolemment son érection. Le châtain se tend, sa tête tombe en arrière. Il s'allonge, met ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, s'agrippe aux bords de la table, et gémis, gémis encore, gémis pour ne pas crier. Marcus caresse ses cuisses, le suce en alternant les rythmes, sans repos, divinement bien. La chaleur de sa bouche, de sa langue, les titillements de ses dents, tout ces attouchements font rougir le rouge et or, le rendent dépendant.

« Marc'…Marc je… Att… Pas si vite je… »

Marcus le voit se tortiller sur la table, il le voit , lui et ses tétons pointés, ses joues carmins, ses lèvres entre ouvertes brillantes de salive, son bassin qui se soulève déjà par à-coups, son corps qui en veut plus, et ses mouvements se font plus obscène, plus en longueur, plus brûlants encore. Oliver jouit en se mordant la langue, et ouvre doucement les paupières. Marcus s'essuie du revers de la main, prédateur. Le châtain se redresse en tremblant de tous ses membres, encore secoué par cette jouissance explosive, et vient se coller à son amant. Ses mains, douces, vont descendre le sous-vêtement noir avant de caresser l'objet de leurs désirs. Flint lâche un soupire rauque.

« Tu n'en as a pas eu assez ?

-Apparemment pas. »

Le brun éloigne l'envie de le pilonner sur place. Ce serait si bon, pourtant, le retourner d'un geste sec, le prendre contre n'importe quel meuble…

Oliver le masse de plus en plus vite, vaguement inquiet par la taille du sexe de son amant. Il quitte lui aussi la table, s'appuyant contre celle-ci pour se hausser jusqu'à la bouche du brun qu'il dévore plus qu'il n'embrasse. D'un coup, Flint le plaque au mur, se léchant les lèvres, et bloque ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Son érection, indécente, est collée a son ventre. D'une main, l'autre tenant toujours fermement le châtain, il déchire le préservatif placé en évidence sur la commode, se protège, et retourne son amant en le poussant contre le mur. Oliver comprends le projet et proteste :

« Ce n'est pas pratique, il y a un canapé a deux mètres, tu… »

Flint, en se couchant légèrement sur lui, vient de le pénétrer. Il sourit de toutes ses dents légèrement pointues en réalisant que son amant est toujours aussi chaud, aussi étroit et que jamais il ne se lasserait de sa douce perfection. Oliver se mord les lèvres, mais la douleur s'estompe avec une rapidité étonnante. Cambré, offert, il halète, gémis, griffe le mur dans son impuissance. Marcus est de plus en plus brutal. Non seulement il pénètre le châtain sans douceur, mais sa main droite caresse le sexe de son amant pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Il veut qu'Oliver ne sache plus ou donner de la tête.

« Marc…Haaa…MARCUS ! Pas si vite…Haaa…Pas si fort… »

Le brun accélère la cadence. Oliver le rend fou. Cette chute de reins qui l'appelle, ce petit cul étroit qui… Dans un dernier mouvement, il s'extériorise, maintenant bien le bassin du châtain contre le sien. Oliver vibre tout entier de cette jouissance, et atteint également l'orgasme en criant. Le brun se retire, jette le préservatif, et accueille le corps bouillant de son amant contre le sien avant de s'allonger dans le canapé.

Oliver souffle, laissant a loisir les doigts du brun parcourir sa peau languissante. Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Marcus, et, amusé par son air sérieux, lui demande a quoi il pense. L'ancien Serpentard lui jette une œillade hésitante, puis lâche de sa voix grave et vibrante :

« Oliver, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

"..."

« Je te jure que ça rentre !

-Pansy, ma chérie, tes seins sont trop gros, je n'y peux vraiment rien !

-Bon, a trois je rentre le ventre. Un…Deux… Trois ! »

Blaise réussi a remonter la fermeture, et eut une pensée de compassion pour le visage quasiment violet de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'échinait pourtant a prendre du 36 alors que son tour de poitrine ne le lui permettait pas. Draco, assit sur un affreux petit siège jaune, se mit a brailler comme un enfant gâté.

« Bon sang, cela fait trois ans que vous êtes là-dedans, alors ?

-Je crois qu'elle va faire une syncope. »

Le blond ouvrit rageusement la cabine d'essayage, et éclata d'un grand rire.

« Le ridicule ne tue pas, Pens', mais là, il va falloir arrêter. Blaisou, va chercher la taille au dessus. »

Une fois la séance shopping terminée, les trois amis allèrent se poser dans un café. La brunette débuta la conversation par un aveu tardif :

« Les choux, je pars en voyage dans une semaine. Herm a toujours été folle de ce genre de _trip _et je dois avouer que ça me tente aussi. C'est un truc spécial, on va s'arrêter dans les plus grandes villes du monde et..

-Combien de temps ?

-Entre un an et an un et demi. »

La révélation plongea les deux autres dans un silence mitigé. Pansy roula des yeux, les traita d'abrutis immatures, et leur assura qu'elle leur enverrait des cartes tout le temps pour ne pas qu'ils l'oublie.

« Au fait, ou est Marc ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi a le joindre sur son portable et puis.. Oliver m'a dit qu'il devait le rejoindre. Je pense que l'après-midi a du être mouvementé. »

Ils se mirent a rire, ces deux là avaient mit tellement longtemps pour se trouver ! La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur la grossesse du blond, qui stressait tout le monde sauf lui, puis sur la relation mystérieuse entre Ron et Blaise. Le Noir avoua piteusement que son amoureux semblait toujours un peu réticent a l'idée de rendre publique leurs sentiments, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Patience est mère de Sureté. Laisse couler.

-Facile a dire, tu as la bague au doigt !

-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle met la finesse de ma main en valeur… »

Le Malefoy se prit une taloche derrière la tête qui le fit gesticuler un peu plus. Ainsi, la brune partait pour un monde meilleur. Elle allait leur manquer, évidemment, mais elle reviendrait. Un jour ou l'autre. La brune lâche doucement que ce serait peut être de partir, pour eux aussi. De s'isoler un peu, en couple, pour bien mettre les choses à plats, pour… Comment dire… Réfléchir un peu a tout ça. Blaise pensait emmener son rouquin a la montagne. Draco était assigné a résidence.

« Après ce qui est arrivé a Oliver, Harry me materne déjà ! Je me sens comme handicapé ! »

Et Merlin savait qu'un Malefoy ne pouvait pas être privé de sa liberté naturelle.

"..."

« Je commence vraiment a apprécier nos petites entrevues. »

Oliver sourit derrière son café, et le blond se passa nonchalamment la main sur le ventre. Un mois déjà depuis l'enterrement. Les deux filles étaient a Paris. L'estomac du dernier Malefoy s'arrondissait tendrement, rendant Harry infernal.

« C'est moi ou tu évites Marc' depuis deux semaines ?

-Il m'a demandé en mariage, ce con. On venait de coucher comme des bêtes contre le mur, on était enlacés dans le canapé, et je m'attendais a des mots d'amour bien mérité, et voila qu'il se paie ma tête ! J'ai rigolé pour l'absurde de la situation, puis je suis parti. Il m'agace un peu, quand même. »

Draco toussota, et murmura distraitement que le brun ne plaisantait absolument pas avec sa demande. L'ancien Gryffondor leva ses sourcils dans un mouvement comique, hésita a rire, et opta finalement pour un air affligé. Il ne comprenait pas la folie qui tombait sur eux d'un coup, emportant tout sur son passage. Deux jours que Blaise et Ron étaient partis faire du ski. Du ski. En Aout. Alors que Ron haïssait la neige. Plus rien ne tournait rond. Le châtain se frotta les paupières.

« Bon. Il va falloir m'expliquer certaines petites choses, là, sinon je ne vais pouvoir rester sain d'esprit.

-D'après Marc', tu as déjà une imagination digne d'un Serpentard et… »

Le châtain ouvrit des yeux exorbités, et Draco ricana sournoisement, avant de reprendre son sérieux :

« C'est couché dans le testament de sa mère.

-Attends, il veut m'épouser car SA MERE LE VEUT ? »

Il avait braillé haut et fort, et la dizaine de sorciers attablés dans la pièce se retournèrent vers lui. Oliver rougit, s'excusa, baissa la tête. Draco roula des yeux, soufflant sur sa tasse :

« Imbécile, il veut te passer la bague au doigt depuis bien longtemps, mais il sait bien que tu ne voudra jamais. »

Oliver croisa les bras. Non. Il ne voudra jamais. Déjà qu'il leur était difficile de rester ainsi, alors se marier ? Quelle idée a la mode que celle-ci. Le regard acier de Draco se perdit dans le lointain.

« Tu ne vois pas ça comme une fin, toi ? Je veux dire… Et si c'était ce qui aurait du arriver il y a trois ans ? Les filles en voyage, Ron et Blaise seuls et amoureux, moi enceint avec un mari a mes pieds, et… Toi et Marcus enfin ensemble.

-N'essais pas de me convaincre.

-En fait, j'utilise des arguments personnels, donc je n'essais pas de te convaincre, mais de te persuader. »

Oliver refusait toujours. Il pensait a toutes ces épreuves, a son enfant, aux limites qu'il avait franchit pour ensuite le regretter.

« Il t'aime, Oliver. Bon sang, c'est le moment ou jamais de l'avoir pour toi, rien que pour toi, et pour toujours. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Si. Et depuis longtemps, crois-moi.

-Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? »

* * *

Comme vous l'auriez comprit, on s'approche de l'épilogue :) reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Le dernier chapitre :)

* * *

« Je te jure que tu peux y arriver. »

Ron était collé a la grande baie vitrée le séparant de la neige. Il ne voulait pas faire de ski, ni batifoler dans la neige. La neige, c'est froid, sale, mouillé, et désagréable. S'il avait accepté l'invitation du beau Noir, c'était simplement pour profiter de lui, de leurs retrouvailles, de cet amour qui suintait de lui avec délectation.

« Non. Je serais incapable de skier. La n'est pas la question.

-Quelle est-elle ? »

Blaise lisait dans le canapé, face au feu. Le rouquin se posa derrière lui, caressant ses épaules de ses mains blanches :

« J'avais envie d'aller loin, avec toi. Simplement pour oublier un peu tout le reste, tu vois ?

- Je vois. Viens. »

Le roux rejoint le brun. Un baiser s'amorce.

« Tu te souviens de mon don pour prévoir les choses ?

-Oh que oui.

-Je te prévoie un mariage dans peu de temps.

-Le notre ? »

Blaise éclate d'un grand rire, ébouriffe les cheveux de son amant, et sourit.

« Alors mettons que je prévoie deux mariages. »

Ron sourit. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer tant de temps loin de Blaise, et ne trouvait pas de réponse a sa question. Peu lui importait, au demeurant. Les choses s'arrangeaient, se stabilisaient, prenaient la teinte qui leur convenait le mieux. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, après tout.

« A quoi tu penses ?

-Rien d'intéressant. Finalement, je vais peut être essayer le ski, demain… »

La grand Noir l'attrapa par le bras et le fit asseoir sur lui pour partager un doux baiser. Jamais il ne saurait trouver les mots adéquats pour exprimer au roux tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Ron lisait en lui.

"..."

« Harry. Je vais devenir fou.

-Tu trouves que je te couve trop ?

-C'EST UN EUPHEMISME ! »

Draco adorait son statut de « petite-femme-fragile », mais il y avait des limites. A présent, le Survivant s'effrayait d'un rien, et le grossesse venait a peine de débuter. Ils pouvaient encore faire l'amour sans risque, voyons ! Harry riait, posait ses lunettes, et embrassait son blond en laissant ses mains déranger les cheveux d'or. Ils avaient comme tiré un trait sur de nombreuses choses, comme le mariage désastreux, la célébrité d'Harry, et d'autres détails plus ou moins importants. Il fallait se concentrer sur leur nouveau foyer, leur enfant, leur amour. Harry ne laisserait plus jamais le blond s'en aller.

"..."

« Marcus.

-Oliver.

-Lâche ce couteau de cuisine. J'ai peur. »

Flint ricane, pose son instrument, s'essuie les mains. Il savait bien que le châtain refuserait de se marier avec lui. Mais tant qu'il gardait ce lien, il s'en fichait. Sa mère, si elle était au ciel, devait le voir, et donc savoir qu'il était heureux de cet état. Oliver s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

Flint se détourna en grognant, et reprit la préparation de son plat. Qu'il le dise sous l'influence de l'alcool, ou après avoir fait l'amour, passe encore, mais comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, hors de question. Flint n'était pas du genre a avouer ça. Même si c'était vrai. Surtout si c'était vrai. Et le sourire toujours aussi éclatant que l'autre arborait le mettait doucement en rogne.

« C'est quoi ce nouveau délire. Pourquoi je devrais dire ça ? Hein ?

-Parce que je refuse de me marier avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me le dire. »

Flint lâche le couteau qui tombe dans l'évier. Ses yeux aciers scrutent le visage du châtain. Il ne plaisante pas, le bougre. L'ancien Serpentard sent un étrange frisson le parcourir de bas en haut, puis il lâche un léger soupire :

« Arrête ton char. Tu ne vas pas te forcer a m'épouser juste parce que Dray a réussi a te convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as su pour ma conversation avec Draco, mais… Il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Le brun roule des yeux. A qui veut-il faire croire ça ? Oliver avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il s'était déclaré. Il voulait juste réaliser la volonté de sa mère, voila tout. Le châtain s'avançait doucement, ouvrant sa chemise qui le serrait étrangement. Il enlaça l'autre par derrière, posant sa tête a la base de son cou. La, il ferma les yeux, goûtant la chaleur du corps de l'ancien Serpentard, reniflant son parfum musqué :

« Tu ne comprends jamais rien. Si tu deviens mon mari, ça me rassurera définitivement. Savoir que tu ne partiras plus jamais…C'est ce que je veux. Je t'aime, moi, sale con. Et puis, se marier, ça ne veut pas dire finir comme Harry et Draco, dégoulinant d'amour. Non, ce serait juste un voyage de noce, un appartement en commun, et un chien a sortir le dimanche.

-Un chien a sortir le dimanche ?

-J'ai vu ça dans un film moldu ! En fait, le type était… »

Flint le fait taire d'un baiser. Ses mains bouillantes étreignent sa taille, enlèvent la chemise, caressent la peau douce. Oliver passe ses bras autour de sa nuque, acceptant la trève. Puis il s'éloigne de deux centimètres, se laisse aller contre le torse musclé :

« Sincèrement. Tu penses que nous deux ça peut être sérieux ?

-Ca l'est déjà, Oliver. Et depuis longtemps.

-Tu serais capable d'assurer ton statut de mari ? Et tout ce qui va avec ?

-Et toi, tu serais capable de te marier avec un ancien Serpentard ?

-Bouh. Je ferais avec. »

Oliver l'embrasse derechef, chassant les mains baladeuses qui l'empêchent de réfléchir. Est-ce que flint ne serait pas en train de frémir contre lui ? Non. Ce serait trop beau. Son orgueil pourri l'empêche de se déclarer, d'être, pour une fois dans sa vie, un peu romantique. Enfin, Oliver ne l'aime pas pour ses capacités sentimentales. Mais pour le reste. Flint est le seul a le rassurer d'un regard, a l'exciter d'un geste, a deviner en lui tous les états d'âme . Il lit en lui. Depuis toujours.

« Et puis, ce serait une belle manière de clore ce chapitre, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ce serait la fin des conflits. C'est en fait ce qu'on aurait du faire il y a trois ans.

- On n'était pas assez mâture. Moi, surtout.

-C'est sympa de l'avouer. »

Oliver se laisse câliner. Flint est terriblement songeur. Est-il prêt a endosser un rôle sérieux ? A chérir Oliver jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ? La formule le fait rire intérieurement. Oui, il est prêt. Totalement.

« Tu as toujours évité le sujet. Mais tu dois savoir a quel point je m'en veux, pour cet enfant que tu portais. Je…Je serais revenu, Oliver. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, juste pour que tu saches que déjà, à cette époque…Je tenais à toi. »

La réplique complète lui aurait écorché la langue. Oliver accepta le discours. Le je t'aime viendrait un jour ou l'autre, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait déjà surprit les regards du brun, quand il venait de se réveiller, quand il lui souriait, et dans les yeux d'acier quelque chose brillait, quelque chose d'étonnamment humain qui faisait rougir l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Ca te fait quoi de savoir que tu as une deuxième chance avec moi ?

-Ca m'excite.

-Marcus, bon sang, tu abuses je …

-Je t'aime. »

Le châtain pousse un cri, fait un pas en arrière. Flint a reprit son travail, et fait comme si de rien n'était. Oliver se colle a lui, tire son tee-shirt, comme un enfant curieux :

« Tu peux le redire ?

-Non.

-Oh aller ! Ne fais pas ton chieur !

-Si. »

Oliver trépigne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, passe sous son bras et l'embrasse en s'asseyant sur l'évier. Serait-ce le bonheur qui le rend ainsi ? Ces simples mots ont un si grand pouvoir sur lui, cela l'étonne encore. Et Flint le serre contre lui, étreint sa peau, caresse ses courts cheveux. Il doit bien ça a l'ancien Gryffondor, après tout, non ? Leurs bouches se scellent, encore et encore, sans se lasser. Oliver songe un instant que l'autre a réussi a obtenir ce qu'il voulait, au final. Il est vraiment doué, dans son genre.

« Oliver…J'ai des trucs a faire, là…

-Je vais porter ton nom pourri. Tu pourrais au moins me contenter, des fois… »

Les lèvres du brun se posent sur les siennes, alors que ses mains vont ouvrir son pantalon. C'était par une envie que cela avait commencé, après tout, non ? Une envie irrépressible, un désir commun, une attirance inoubliable. Quelque chose d'unique, une source de chaleur, qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ignorant le téléphone et la sonnerie de la porte, ils se sentaient plus vivant encore, véritablement invincibles. Flint se promettait des choses qu'il ne dirait jamais a Oliver. Il promettait de l'aimer, de le rendre heureux, de ne plus jamais l'abandonner, de le combler de mille et une attention tout en restant lui-même, en conservant ce caractère ignoble dont le châtain était pourtant fou.

« Embrasse moi encore.. »

Et Oliver, fidèle a lui-même, le convertirait peu a peu a un semblant de romantisme, l'obligerait a se confier quand il aurait un problème, construirait de ses mains un foyer acceptable. Bien plus tard, Flint demanderait un enfant. Oliver refuserait, pour la forme, puis accepterait. Mais a cet instant précis, les vêtements tombaient au sol, les corps fusionnaient, et le esprits aussi .

**THE END**

* * *

VOILA! c'est officiellement terminé :) et je ne prévois pas de suite supplémentaire !

Si je fais une nouvelle fic dans ce domaine, je me recentrerais sur le couple OlixMarcus :)

REVIEWS ?


End file.
